Salvatore Secrets
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Elizabeth Salvatore is the older Twin Sister of Stefan Salvatore. She returned to Mystic Falls with her siblings and is now dealing with the return of someone from her past while trying to have a new life in her hometown. -Set in season 2-
1. The Return

**~I know it's been a while since I've done an update for any of my stories. I still have lots of ideas for my past stories, but feel like people haven't left enough helpful reviews to fuel my muse to write.**

**~I've been doing a lot of roleplays and had came up with the idea for this story over 3 years ago.**

**~I know I have a story up for TVD involving my OC Elizabeth Salvatore, but I could incorporate this idea in that story because it would change a lot of things for Liz's past. I felt like it was best to create a new story for this.**

**This first chapter has gone through a few changes before I felt like it was ready to be posted.**

* * *

_**~1864~**_

_Two people waited as a carriage rolled up in front of them. One person was Stefan Salvatore. He was in his tan colored tux with his hair slicked back. Next to him was his older twin sister, Elizabeth. Her hair was down, but had slight curls in it. She was wearing a pale green dress that matched the necklace she had on. Elizabeth glanced at her brother with a smile when the carriage stopped in front of them. _

_A woman stepped out with a light gray dress and sunhat on. She stepped to the side and let out someone. Stefan gave a small smile at the woman who stepped out. He stepped closer, took her hand, and kissed the back of it.  
"You must be Ms. Pierce." He said with a smile. She returned the smile.  
"Please, call me Katherine." Katherine gave a small smile. She glanced behind Stefan and a twinkle appeared in her eye when she saw Elizabeth. Their eyes met and Elizabeth smiled a little with a small curtsy._

* * *

_**~Present Day~**_

Elizabeth leaned against the counter in Elena's kitchen. She held a can of soda in her hand and sighed.  
"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked Stefan, who was next to Elizabeth. She looked and watched Damon.  
"No." Stefan said, making his sister sigh.  
"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon says, more like a mutter to himself as he looks around the kitchen.  
"What did she mean by '_at least she fooled one of you?"_ Liz asked her brothers, even though she had a feeling.  
"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight." Damon said to his siblings. Liz looked at him for a bit, trying to think about what Katherine would want.

Liz looked when Elena entered the room. She sighed when Elena looked at all of them, Stefan a little longer. "I...uh... told Jeremy." Elena sighed. "I can't lie to him anymore." Liz took a sip of the soda. She watched as Stefan walked over to Elena and tried to comfort her.  
"Are you alright?" Stefan asked, rubbing her back a little.  
"No, I'm not alright." Elena said. "I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better."  
"I know. We all did." Stefan said. Liz rolled her eyes.  
"In the supernatural world, things never get better." Liz said, which earned her slight glares from her brothers. "What? You know it's true." She says with a shrug.  
"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Elena asked with worry out loud.  
"Move." Damon and Liz said at the same time.  
"Very helpful, thank you." Elena replies with sarcasm as she sits down.  
"Look..." Liz said, putting her soda on the counter. She put her hands on the table and leans a little closer to Elena "...If Katherine wants you dead, you'd be dead." Liz say as she looks at Elena, making eye contact. "There would be zero you could do, no matter how much you beg my brothers to help. Clearly you're not dead, so that means she has other plans." Liz glared a bit at Elena, making her a bit more fearful of Katherine before backing away. Stefan gave her a glare, silently asking '_Why did you do that?'_ Liz shrugged at her twin.  
"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process." Stefan said to Elena, but look at his siblings.  
"Hey, don't look at me." LIz held her hands up in defence. She picked up the soda again and took a sip. "I'm over the bitch."  
"What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asked Damon. Damon looked at everyone and debated if he should tell them or not.  
"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We...kissed."  
"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked, making Liz shake her head. '_How could they think Elena was Katherine?'_ Liz asked herself.  
"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked, protective over Elena.  
"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go." Damon make a kissing motion as he puckered his lips. Stefan sped after him, but he dodged it. Liz immediately went between her two brothers, trying to make sure they don't fight. "Don't be obvious, Stefan." Stefan went to go after Damon, but Liz put her hand on his chest.  
"Don't." Liz said to Stefan as she looked at him. Elena got up and got closer to stefan.  
"Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not me." Elena said, trying to calm down Stefan. She looked at Damon, who was watching them. "I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this guys."  
"Later." Stefan said in a threatening way to his brother.  
"No later." Liz said. "We are staying united, even if you two are being idiots."  
"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him." Elena said as Liz stepped away.  
"She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." Damon said. Liz grabbed the soda and her other stuff as she got ready to leave.  
"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel." Stefan said before looking at Elena. "Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk."  
"I got a better idea." Damon said, making Liz and Elena look at him.  
"What's that?" Elena asked before Liz could.  
"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you." Damon said and turns to leave. Liz rolled her eyes and started to follow.  
"Is that smart?" Elena asked, a bit concerned.  
"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move."  
"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan asked Damon.  
"Seduce her." Liz said, making everyone look at her. "Relax, I'm joking." She added before shaking her head and leaving the house.

* * *

_**~1864~**_

_Liz was in her room with her handmaiden. She was being prepared for bed. Liz's hair was straight and no makeup on her face, giving her a natural look. There was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" Liz asked.  
"It's Katherine." Katherine said from the hall to Liz. Liz gave a nod to her handmaiden, who went to open the door. "May I come in?" Katherine asked and Liz nodded. Liz's handmaiden left and Katherine came in, closing the door behind her. Liz looked at how Katherine was. It looked like there was a bit of the devil in her eyes. Liz went over and grabbed her brush. Katherine looked Liz over as she brushed. "Your father has been quite kind letting me stay here." Liz smiled a little and nodded in agreement. Liz glanced at her mirror, catching Katherine looking. It was as if Katherine was staring at her. Liz found herself blushing and looking away. Liz knew she wasn't __like __other girls. She kept it it herself in fear of backlash from everyone. Katherine internally smiled when she caught Liz's blush. _

"_Do you like it here?" Liz asked when she was done brushing. _

"_Very much." Liz moved to her bed, not noticing Katherine moved a few inches closer. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Liz looked away. "I'll let you sleep." Katherine gave a small nod and smile before she turned to leave. Liz watched Katherine leave the room, not looking until the door was blocking her view. Liz let out a deep breath before going to bed._

* * *

_**~Present Day~ **_

After getting some sleep, Liz headed to the Lockwood mansion for the Mayor's wake. She walked up the stairs and gave Tyler a hug.  
"I'm sorry." She says to him because they were together.  
"Thanks." Tyler said as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.  
"You doing okay?" Liz rubbed Tyler's arm in comfort. They looked at each other. "Right, wrong question." Liz gave a small sad smile. "I'll see you inside?" She asked and Tyler gave a nod. She gave a small smile back before walking inside.

Liz walked through and grabbed a glass filled with champagne. She listened in on all the words that the people said about the mayor and how he was going to be missed. Liz didn't really like him and a part of her was glad he was gone. She knew it would make Tyler moopy for a while and she sighed. Liz took a sip of her glass as she stepped outside on the porch for some fresh air.

The glass was almost empty when Liz was joined by someone. She looked and smirked a bit.  
"You know you got them arguing again." Liz said when she saw Katherine. Katherine returned the smirk.  
"Just like old times." Katherine said as she looked at Liz. "You were always the smart one..." Liz smiled a bit and watched as Katherine held her hand.  
"Which means I don't fall for your tricks." Liz pointed out as she took her hand away. Katherine chuckled. "...not anymore."  
"Oh, you Salvatores...always thinking I'm playing tricks." Liz looked away from Katherine. Liz looked when she saw Bonnie coming towards them.  
"And that's my cue..." Liz said before walking away, not really getting along with Bonnie.

* * *

Liz walked around before hearing Tyler's voice. She peeked her head in a room and saw him talking with Jeremy. Liz knocked on the doorway, making them look at her.  
"Hey." She said before taking a few steps in. Liz went over to the chair Tyler was sitting on. She sat on the arm and gently rubbed his back. She saw the flask Jeremy had. "Let me have some." She held out her hand and waited until Jeremy put it in her hand. "Thanks." Liz said and took a nice sized gulp. Jeremy watched Liz before she handed the flask to Tyler. "So...what you two talking about?"  
"My dad." Tyler said before taking a sip himself.  
"Is it wrong for me to think he was a dick?" Liz asked out loud. Jeremy looked at her with some shock that she said that out loud, but was a bit impressed. Tyler looked at her and gave a shrug. Liz tried to massage his back with comfort. "Don't worry, all the pain just...goes away after a while." She said, remembering the night Stefan killed their dad in 1864. Jeremy looked to the doorway, making the others follow his look. Tyler's Uncle Mason was standing there, watching them with some judgement.  
"...I think I should go..." Jeremy said before standing up. Liz got a text from Stefan saying to meet outside.  
"I have to go to." She said and stood up. "See you later." Liz gave a small smile to Tyler before leaving the room, almost bumping into Mason as she did.

* * *

Liz went outside and was able to see Stefan and Elena from a distance. She went over to them.  
"You need to cover up..." Liz said when she saw Stefan's shirt up "...you're not _that_ attractive you know." She joked with her brother.  
"Is this really the time to be making jokes?" Elena asked, a little irritated. Liz rolled her eyes a bit.

"I tried to track her but she's gone." Damon said as he arrived. "Oh...drink enough?" He asks his sister as he smells her breath.  
"Like you never tried to get drunk at a wake." Liz pointed out. Damon shook his head a bit before looking at Elena.  
"You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy." Damon smirked to change the subject of Liz's drinking.  
"That's not what's happening." Stefan said to Damon as he looked at Elena. She looked between the brothers.  
"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl." Damon smirked a bit as Elena looked away from him.  
"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done." Elena stands up and begins to walk away.  
"They're never going to be done." Liz said to Elena, who kept walking away.

Stefan looked at his sister with a disapproving look.  
"What?" Liz asked and Stefan just shook his head with a sigh.  
"So what's it gonna be huh?" Damon asked Stefan. "Fight to the death?" Damon got ready and pretended to box. Liz sighed and shook her head as her twin scoffed. "Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim."  
"I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said to Damon as he looked at his brother.  
"Why?! I'd fight me."  
"And you'd lose." Liz said, making Damon look at her with an entertained look.  
"Katherine is gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan said to both of his siblings.  
"Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable." Damon said as Stefan stood up.  
"We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said to Damon before he started to walk away.  
"I'll fight you." Liz said to her older brother, giving a light punch to his arm.  
"Ow, that hurt." Damon said with sarcasm. Liz sat down for a bit and watched her twin walk away.  
"...am I going to have to deal with you guys over Katherine again?" Liz asked Damon. Damon looked from the direction Stefan had been going in, before looking at his sister.  
"Depends if history repeats itself or not." Damon stared at his sister a bit, knowing she knew what he meant.

* * *

_**~1864~**__  
_

_Liz was sitting in the garden, with some pages in front of her. She drew the flowers that were in front of her. Liz looked up when she saw Katherine walking towards her Katherine had been staying for a few weeks.  
"Hello." Liz said to Katherine, who smiled.  
"May I join you?" Katherine asked. Liz nodded as she continued the drawing. "You're really good." Liz smiled.  
"Thank you." Liz said. "My mom thought it was quite the talent." Katherine watched Liz as she drew, noticing the features on her face. When Liz drew, her face became calm and focused. It looked like she was at peace. Katherine smiled a bit, noticing how Liz's eyes seemed to sparkle in the sun.  
"Elizabeth!" Liz stopped and looked when she saw Damon coming towards them. "Father wants you." Liz nodded, closing her book before standing. She looked at Katherine and gave a nod before walking away. Katherine watched Liz leave, knowing Damon was watching._

* * *

~_**Present Day~**_

At the end of the day, Liz went home. She charged her phone while having it play her favorite music, Bon Jovi. She stripped down and took a shower. Liz used one of her favorite scents, Vanilla with strawberry. As she showered, she sang along with the songs and noticed when one of them changed. '_What?'_ She asked herself, knowing they don't change in the middle of the song. Liz carefully stepped out of her shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

Liz carefully walked to her room and realized the song that was playing. She stopped after taking a step in her room. On her bed, she saw Katherine reading her diary. Liz sped over and took it from her.  
"Beautiful stuff you have written there Lizzy." Katherine teased Liz.  
"You know I don't like being called Lizzy." Liz said as she put the diary away. Katherine stood up and got closer to Liz.  
"By other people..." Katherine pointed out as Liz turned around "...I see you still have the necklace I got you." She traced her finger on Liz's wet neck, along the necklace. Liz smiled a bit as she felt a familiar tingle. Liz looked at Katherine as she kept tracing her finger down, to the ridge of her towel. "You could probably lose that." Kat smiled and slowly tried to take off the towel. Liz stopped her. Her hand was on Kat's wrist.  
"Not when you're trying to tear my family apart." Kat frowned and pouted.  
"That's not my intention." Liz raised her brow.  
"And why don't I believe that?" Kat scoffed at Liz's remark.  
"You Salvatores..." Kat shook her head and took a step back "...you gotta learn to trust." Liz scoffed.  
"We just don't trust you." Liz said.  
"That'll change." Kat smirked, making Liz a little confused. Kat trailed her finger along Liz's neck. "See you later." She smirked before leaving speeding out of the house.

Liz looked in the direction Kat left in and let out a deep breath. '_What is she up to?'_ Liz asked herself before going to finish her shower. As Liz showered, she still felt the tingle of Katherine's finger down her neck. She shook her head in hopes Katherine would soon leave town.

* * *

**~ As revealed in this chapter, I started with season 2 instead of season 1 because I felt that it would be easier to write and wouldn't seem as boring since Katherine isn't really in Mystic Falls (present time) during season 1. **

**~ I had a plan for Liz that was started in her original story called _The Salvatore Sister _(which hasn't been updated in a long time). I am going to try and incorporate some of what I wanted to do for that into this story. It would be be different since in this story Liz is Bi and obviously has a past with Katherine like her brothers. **

**~ It is my first time posting a story where the OC is openly bi, so please be kind when it comes to reviews regarding that. I understand everyone has their own thoughts about that, but I personally have no problem with people's sexuality (in writing or in real life). **

**~ I'm going to wait until there is at least 5 helpful reviews before posting a second chapter (which I still have to start). I am open to any ideas of what to do for season 2 since I'm doing one season at a time. **


	2. Brave New World

**~ I know I said I wasn't going to update until there was 5 helpful reviews on the first chapter, but I felt with the 2 reviews I did get and feedback I got from other people I've shared this story with, that I would update before the 5 reviews.**

**~This chapter is longer than the first one. I'm trying to do a mix of scenes from the show and original scenes so it doesn't seem like it's excatly like the show.**

* * *

After Liz had been able to finish her shower, she tried to forget about Katherine's visit. She had laid in bed for a few hours, just looking up at the ceiling. The visit continuously playing in her head, as if it was on repeat. Liz sighed and turned, hoping a different position would let her have a clear head so she could sleep. She closed her eyes, trying not to think so she would be able to sleep.

* * *

Liz woke up sometime in the middle of the night. She looked at her wall for a few minutes before using her bathroom. After she was back in her bed, Liz found it difficult to fall back asleep. She sighed and decided to do something until she would feel tired enough so she could fall asleep. Liz got up and went to a room near hers, trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake her brothers.

* * *

Liz had been in the room for quite a while that she lost track of time. She didn't leave the room, getting distracted on what she was doing.

Stefan was walking down the hall and walked passed the room before realizing someone was in it. He doubled back and noticed Liz was inside.

Stefan looked into the room and saw that she standing in front of an easel. He could see her arm moving and assumed she was painting something. He took a step in and noticed papers and canvases laying on a few of the tables.  
"Liz..." Stefan said, not sure if his sister realized he was there "...how long have you been up?"  
"Uh...not sure." Liz said as she kept painting. Stefan looked from all of Liz's art work to Liz herself. Her hair was in a ponytail to prevent it from getting in paint. Stefan noticed Liz looked a bit tired, but didn't say anything yet. "What time is it?" Liz asked her brother, still not taking her eyes of the canvas she was painting on. Stefan looked at the clock that was on the wall to make sure he would give Liz the right time.  
"Five thirty." Stefan said before he looked back at Liz.  
"About three hours." Liz said about how long she'd been up. "Couldn't sleep." She added before Stefan could ask her why she'd been up so long.  
"You need your sleep. You know how irritable you get when you don't sleep enough."  
"Yeah, that's why I'm painting." Liz said to her brother, finally looking away from the canvas. "So I don't get irritated." She added before yawning. "I'm fine Stef, trust me." Liz said when she saw how worried Stefan looked. They looked at each other for a moment before Stefan sighed, reluctantly nodding.  
"I'm going to make breakfast."  
"Okay, I'll be down as soon as I finish this." Liz said about the painting she was working on. Stefan debated on saying something, but he decided on just nodding. He watched his sister for a few moments before he left Liz alone.

* * *

After Liz and Stefan ate their breakfast, Stefan drove them both to school. Liz had her own vehicles, but Stefan had insisted on driving her. The drive to school had been silent, which worried Stefan. He didn't want to push Liz into talking about why she didn't sleep much, although he had an idea. He knew Liz would talk when she was ready to.

* * *

When Stefan parked, Liz started to get out of the car.  
"Give this to Jeremy?" Stefan asked before he he showed his sister a small vial. It had a clear liquid inside. "Vervain..."  
"Do you really want to him to have vervain?" Liz asked and Stefan nodded. Liz sighed before she took the vial from Stefan. "If he spikes my food, it's on you." Liz said, slightly joking to her brother. Stefan slightly smiled and nodded before watching Liz walk away.

* * *

Liz walked in the halls of school as she looked for Jeremy. She wasn't sure about giving him vervain after what he's been through, but Liz knew that he would get it anyway.

After a few minutes, Liz found Jeremy by his locker. She walked over to him and handed the vial over.  
"Stefan said I should give this to you." Liz said to Jeremy as he looked at the vial.  
"What is it?" Jeremy asked before he looked at Liz.  
"Liquid vervain." Liz answered as she leaned against the closed lockers next to Jeremy's. "It's the same as what's in your bracelet." She added.  
"It protects me from compulsion." Liz nodde when Jeremy spoke.  
"Vervain is toxic to vampires." Liz told Jeremy, not sure what he all knew about the supernatural.  
"Like poison?"  
"Kind of." Liz said. "It slows us down and keeps us out of a human's head." Jeremy looked back and forth from Liz and the vial.  
"But why vervain?"  
"I have no idea... It's just harmful to vampires."  
"Like a stake to the heart?"  
"Just make sure it's medium rare." Liz said as she tried to joke. She caught a faint smile on Jeremy's face. "But if you want to do actual damage, the stake has to be wood." Jeremy nodded.  
"Do me a favor though and try not to kill Damon?" Liz asked Jeremy. "He may be an idiot and going through a lot, but he's still my brother." Liz looked at Jeremy, assuming he had been thinking of ways to get back at Damon. She opened her mouth to say something before seeing Stefan and Elena come over. "Isn't it my favorite girlfriend of Stefan's." Liz said to Elena, who looked a bit uneasy at Liz's comment.  
"She didn't get much sleep." Stefan whispered to Elena to explain what Liz said.  
"I can hear you." Liz said to her brother. Stefan looked to Liz. "I'm gonna look for Tyler." She said before walking away from the three of them.

* * *

After spending the day setting up for the carnival, Liz went home to relax.

Liz was sitting on the couch in the living room, her legs bent up as she wrote in her diary. She tried to write in hers as often as Stefan wrote in his, but with all the things that was happening, she was slacking. Liz sighed and stopped, re-reading what she just wrote. She knew at some point Damon would sneak into her diary and read it and she wasn't sure she would want him to know what she just wrote.

Liz looked up from her diary and saw Damon walking into the room with two blood bags in his hand. He tossed one to Liz, who caught it and started to drink from it.  
"Oh, let me guess..." Damon said about what Liz was writing in her diary "...'_I love Tyler soo much'_ " Damon tried to imitate his sister's voice, which made Liz roll her eyes  
"Actually, I wrote you are a giant pain in the ass." Liz said to her brother with a smirk, teasing Damon back. Damon opened his mouth to respond, but Stefan walked in.

Stefan noticed Liz taking another sip from her blood bag as Damon started to pour his in a bag.  
"Care for one?" Damon asked Stefan, who shook his head.  
"No, thank you." Stefan said before sitting on an arm of a chair. "I'm not hungry, just ate."  
"Aww, the poor bunnies." Liz teased her younger twin with a smile.  
"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back?" Damon asked as he brought his glass of blood closer to his mouth. "I mean, surely they talk." He smirked before taking a sip. Liz closed her diary, making sure the page wasn't bookmarked so Damon couldn't find what she was writing.  
"I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." Stefan said to Damon as Liz looked up from her diary.  
"I like this. You, walking on eggshells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful." Damon took a sip from his glass. "Who you should be worried about is our dear sister." Liz looked at Damon with slight confusion. "She loved Katherine more than either one of us."  
"At least I didn't kiss her." Liz threw at her older brother. Damon looked slightly annoyed at his sister, but brushed it off. Liz stood up, holding her diary close and the blood bag in the other hand.  
"Have either of you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asked. Liz looked at Stefan, silently asking '_Really?'_ She opened her mouth to say something before hearing Damon.  
"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else." Damon said to change the subject. Liz turned to Damon.  
"Is this your new obsession?" Liz asked. "Investigating my boyfriend's family?"  
"You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it." Damon smirked, but Liz knew he wasn't going to leave it alone.  
"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you twp know that right?" Stefan asked his older siblings. "We have no idea what she's up to."  
"Sure we do." Liz said to her twin.  
"She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you two..." Damon interrupted his sister. Stefan and Liz both looked at Damon "...so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like explode." He started to walk away with the glass in his hand. "Cheers!"

Liz watched Damon walk away before she looked at Stefan.  
"How's Elena doing?" She asked Stefan.  
"She's...hanging in there." He said. Liz gave a small smile. "How are you doing?" Stefan asked his twin, knowing how much she had cared about Katherine in the past.  
"I'm just worried about you two." Liz said, not sure herself about how she felt about Katherine being back. "And Tyler." She added because he did just lose his dad. Stefan gave his sister a small nod before she walked away.

* * *

Liz made sure to take a nap before the school carnival, knowing Stefan would be worried about her more if she didn't.

After she was rested, Liz headed to the carnival with her brothers. She went to look for Tyler and smiled when she saw him.  
"How did I know I'd find you here?" Liz asked, teasing a bit that she found him near the arm wrestling. Tyler smiled at Liz and kissed her. They held each other at the waist and kept kissing until someone fake coughed behind them. Liz blushed before she looked at Tyler. "Why don't you join?" She asked Tyler about the arm wrestling.  
"Maybe I was waiting for my good luck charm." Tyler said to Liz, who smiled.  
"Well, she's here now." Liz kissed Tyler's cheek. "Go win..." She lightly pushed Tyler closer to the arm wrestling.

* * *

Damon stood against a wall as he watched his sister and how she interacted with Tyler. He noticed how happy his sister seemed with Tyler, but wasn't sure how long it would last with Katherine in town.

Liz was standing behind Tyler, watching him win. She smiled and cheered for him each time he won.  
"See, you're my good luck charm." Tyler whispered after a match to Liz before he kissed her on the cheek. Liz smiled at Tyler, glad to have him in her life. Damon noticed and rolled his eyes. He looked and saw another person go up to the arm wrestling table.

Stefan walked up to his brother and noticed how he was watching Tyler.  
"You're lurking." Stefan said as he stood next to Damon.  
"I'm observing." Damon said as if he was correcting Stefan.  
"More like obsessing." Stefan said before he looked at Liz, who was paying attention to Tyler. Stefan knew Liz was aware of Damon's new obsession with the Lockwoods.  
"He's got strength." Damon said after Tyler won. He noticed Liz clap her hands before she kissed Tyler.  
"He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching." Stefan said to Damon and noticed Tyler hold Liz's hand. Stefan looked to the side and noticed Mason walking up to them.  
"I bet I can take you." Mason said to Tyler before putting his elbow on the table. "I'll try not to break him too much." Mason said towards Liz, knowing she was dating Tyler. Liz smiled a bit and gave Tyler an encouraging nod. Tyler stepped back up to the table and started to arm wrestle Mason. Liz watched Tyler wrestle his uncle, hoping he would win again.

Liz watched Tyler lose against his uncle. She stepped up to them.  
"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler said as he stepped back next to Liz. "Stefan wants to go." Damon said, which made Liz turn to them. She finally noticed that they were standing next to each other. She gave them a wave, which was returned by Stefan.  
"Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot." Stefan said about arm wrestling Mason.

Liz watched Stefan as he walked to them. She moved with Tyler to the group of people who were watching the arm wrestling.  
"Get him Stef!" Damon said, which made Liz look at him. She gave him a silent look, as if she was trying to ask what he was up to. Damon shrugged before Liz turned her attention back to Stefan.  
"My brother over there thinks I can beat you." Stefan said to Mason before Liz turned her attention back to her twin.  
"Your brother's wrong." Mason said to Stefan. Stefan and Mason started to arm wrestle.

Liz watched her twin put strength into the match, even though he was defeated by Mason. Liz gave a gentle pat on Stefan's shoulder.  
"You'll get him next time Stef." Liz said with a small smile, which had been returned. Liz looked at Mason and then to Stefan, who had walked back to Damon. She noticed how the two whispered to each other before glancing back at Liz. Liz couldn't hear them, even with vampire hearing because of all the noise around them. She noticed Damon walk into a different all. Liz was curious when Stefan followed Damon.

Liz looked at where her brothers had been before she looked at Tyler.  
"I'm going to hang out with my brothers." Liz said to Tyler, who nodded before she walked away. Liz followed her brothers, but stayed a bit behind so they wouldn't notice her.

* * *

"Is he...?" Liz heard Damon ask Stefan so she stood against a wall nearby, hoping they wouldn't notice her.  
"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that makes any sense." Stefan said, just as confused as Damon.  
"What is up with that family?" Damon asked. "They're not vampires, what the hell are they?"  
"Ooh, ah, maybe they're, um, ninja turtles!" Liz smiled a bit at Stefan's response, but didn't look to see Damon's reaction.  
"You're not funny."  
"Or no, zombies, werewolves." Stefan said, adding to his previous comment.  
"No comedic timing at all." Damon turned around and saw Carter working on something behind hi,. "What are you up to?" Stefan asked when he noticed Damon's expression.  
"Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or...combat turtles." Damon started to Carter.  
"I said ninja turtles, actually." Stefan followed Damon, neither one aware that Liz had been listening to them.

Liz got curious and looked around the corner as she spied on her brothers. She quietly watched as Damon started to compel Carter.  
"I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood." Liz frowned and felt angry that Damon was targeting Tyler. She forced herself to stay quiet so she could figure out what Damon was up to.  
"Damon, don't do this." Stefan said, only to get waved away by Damon.  
"It's just an experiment." Damon said and focused his attention back at Carter, who he was compelling. "Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?"  
"I won't back down." He repeated back before Damon let him go.

Liz quickly moved so she was hidden once again.  
"Do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?" Stefan asked Damon.  
"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage." Damon said, which made Stefan sigh.  
"What's that going to accomplish?" Stefan asked as he tried to figure out what Damon was planning.  
"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes; maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle." Damon paused when he saw Stefan's expression. "Don't tell Liz..."  
"I have to." Stefan said. "This is her boyfriend you're messing with." Stefan took a step away only for Damon to stop him.  
"She has enough going on right now. She doesn't need to know about this."  
"You do have a heart." Stefan joked with Damon, who rolled his eyes and walked away.

Stefan watched Damon walk away before feeling like he was being watched. When he turned around and didn't see anyone, he thought about Liz. He didn't want to keep Damon's plan a secret from Liz, but he knew Damon was right. '_Liz has enough to deal with since Katherine returned'_ Stefan thought to himself. He remembered how Liz was in the morning before they had breakfast. '_She doesn't need more to worry about'_ Stefan thought before he walked out of the hall.

* * *

Liz leaned her head against the wall and sighed. She heard the whole interaction between her brothers and became worried for Tyler. '_Damon wants to keep this a secret from me...then I'll find out what the Lockwoods could be myself'_ Liz thought. Liz knew she would take a less violent path than Damon's when figuring out what the Lockwood family was.

* * *

Liz eventually found herself in a classroom with her brothers and Elena. She sat in a desk as she heard Damon explain what happened.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked as he stood near where Elena was sitting.  
"Well, in order to make a vampire..." Liz started, but stopped when Stefan looked at her.  
"I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals..." Damon said when Liz stopped talking.  
"But why?" Elena asked, worried for her friend.  
"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty, little slut." Damon said.  
"One we all slept with." Liz reminded Damon.  
"We didn't have the greatest taste in women before." Damon said in defence.  
"And she said '_game on?_' What does that even mean?" Stefan asked.  
"It means she's playing dirty." Liz said to Stefan and looked at Elena.  
"And she wants us to know." Damon added to what Liz said.  
"But why Caroline?" Elena asked as she looked at Damon.  
"I don't know." Damon said and Liz shrugged.  
"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Stefan said as he began to pace. He ran his hands through his hair.  
"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Damon pointed out to Stefan  
"We have to find her."  
"Yep, and kill her."  
"No." Liz said about killing Caroline.  
"You're not gonna kill Caroline." Elena said as she stood.  
"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her."  
"Damon, absolutely not." Stefan said to his older brother.  
"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..."  
"It's not an option Damon..." Elena said to stop Damon from talking. She didn't want her friend to die an definitely didn't want him to kill Caroline.  
"No?" Damon looked from Elena to Stefan. "Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? I never had a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right." Liz looked between her brothers.  
"We're not gonna kill her." Stefan said to Damon as he walked out of the classroom. Liz looked at Elena as she started to follow Stefan.  
"It's the only way." Damon said to Elena as she walked out.

Liz looked at Damon.  
"You know it's not the only way." Liz said to Damon when they were alone. "You know it's not."  
"Just because you have a crush on..." Damon started before Liz stopped him.  
"Just because I'm protecting Caroline, doesn't mean I'm crushing on her." Liz said to Damon. "I don't want her dead because she's a friend." She added and started to walk out of the room. Liz stopped at the doorway. "And if you want to be on Elena's good side again, you'd let Caroline live." Liz pointed out before walking away.

* * *

Liz looked for Elena and Stefan and found them not far from where the classroom was. She went over to Elena.  
"Can I talk to you real quick?" Liz asked. Elena slowly nodded and they take a few steps from Stefan."I know she's your friend..." Liz said, which caught Elena's attention "...she's mine to...but I can't be here right now." Liz added as Elena turned to look at her. "Besides, you having me around Caroline right now wouldn't be a good idea." Elena thought about it and eventually nodded in understanding. "I hope she survives." Liz added about Caroline before walking away.

* * *

Liz headed home after noticing a text from Tyler saying he was heading to his house. Liz went to the library that was in her house and tried to look for anything that had reference to the Lockwoods. '_I'll find out my own way while they deal with Caroline'_ Liz thought to herself, but genuinely hoped Caroline would be okay. Liz carried many of the books she found up to her room where she could read them without her brother's prying eyes.

* * *

**~As I wrote this, I realized that after Liz eavesdropped on her brothers, it gave meaning to the story's title. At first the title was just a temporary title, but after this chapter I think it fits. Damon and Stefan are trying to keep their curiosity about the Lockwoods from Liz...and now Liz is trying to keep her own research into the Lockwoods from her brothers**

**~I know the next few chapters will add more to the meaning and I feel will develop more secrets between Liz and her siblings. The secrets will all come out to the open at some point, but for now they remain secrets.**

**~Please review the story. Any thoughts about the first two chapters, anything you'd like to see or theories on what you think might happen are always welcome (:**


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**-I had this chapter done pretty quickly compared to the last two chapters. By the time this is posted, I would have also written chapter 4 and started planning chapter 5.**

**-I'm glad that some people take the time out of their day to actually review the chapters. It means more than you know (:**

* * *

Liz had had a pile of books next to her bed that she had been reading. It had been a few days since she started her own research on the Lockwoods. She still hadn't told her brothers what she was doing and they hadn't told Liz what they were doing. She didn't want to keep secrets from her brothers, but felt that it was fair since they were keeping their own.

Liz reached over and put one of the books on her growing pile. Many of the books had sticky notes in them. Liz marked references to Lockwoods and any supernatural they may be. She looked at the pile and sighed before she got out of her bed.

Liz started towards her bathroom before hearing the front door open and close. She listened and heard Damon speak. '_Were we having company?'_ Liz asked herself. She slowly got closer to her bedroom door, hoping Damon wouldn't hear her.  
"We were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Liz heard Stefan say and she frowned. She decided to be as quiet as she could so she could listen in the conversation.  
"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked Stefan and Damon.  
"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead, not-dead vampire wife might." Damon said to Alaric.  
"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena said. It made Liz surprised they had Elena curious to.  
"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan said to Alaric, which made Alaric look at him.  
"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was... fiction." Alaric said as he sat back in the chair he was in.  
"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon said as he looked at Alaric  
"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked Alaric.  
"The lycanthrope." Alaric said. '_Werewolves?'_ Liz asked herself  
"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon said after Elena said something Liz missed.  
"Is it?" Stefan asked towards his brother.  
"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon questioned Stefan, who didn't have an answer.  
"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked Damon, Stefan and Elena.  
"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founders' Day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler." Damon said and Liz frowned as she remembered that day.  
"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's workers." '_When did that happen?'_ Liz asked herself. "It suggests it's some sort of a supernatural entity." Stefan added.  
"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is." Elena said to Alaric.  
"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there. She's technically still missing."  
"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked Alaric. "We need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior, which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon leaned back in his chair.  
"And not to mention it puts Liz in danger." Stefan pointed out to Damon since Liz was dating Tyler.  
"I'm assuming she isn't aware of this?" Alaric asked about them wanting to go through Isobel's research.  
"There's too much going on right now for her to have to worry about what Tyler might be." Damon said.  
"We'll tell her when we know for sure what Tyler and his family are." Stefan added.

Liz slowly walked to her bathroom, satisfied from what she overheard. She didn't like that they were keeping secrets from her, but it was only because they cared. '_In their own way'_ Liz thought to herself before she used her bathroom.

* * *

Liz changed into shorts and a tank top and made sure she had a bikini on underneath. She knew Tyler was having a swimming party on his property. She packed a beach bag with towels, googles, a change of clothes, and some other things she'd felt like she would need. Liz heard a knock on her doorway.  
"Hey..." Liz said when she turned to see Stefan. "Tyler's setting up a swimming party." She said to explain why she was packing a bag.  
"Before you go...can you help me teach Caroline the basics of being a vampire?" Stefan asked Liz. "You're better at it than me." He added. Liz sighed and thought about it for a moment before nodding.  
"Yeah...I'll meet you guys in the woods." Liz said to Stefan, who smiled. Liz finished packing her things before she headed out to put them in her car.

* * *

Liz texted Tyler she had to do some stuff with Stefan first before she got to the swimming hole. She reluctantly met up with Stefan and Caroline in the woods. Liz walked on one side of Stefan while Caroline walked on the other.  
"So what I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asked Stefan.  
"Chase it, catch it, feed on it." Stefan said. Liz kept quiet because she chose to drink human blood while Stefan didn't want to.  
"Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?" Caroline asked.  
"You sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire." Liz said to Caroline before they stopped walking. Stefan looked from his sister to Caroline.  
"Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell us." Stefan said to Caroline.  
"No I am. Look, I swear that I am okay? But it's just...I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?!" Liz smiled a bit at how Caroline was acting. '_At least she's not blood hungry'_ Liz thought to herself before Stefan began to laugh. "And now you're laughing at me."  
"No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that..."  
"What?" Caroline asked Stefan.  
"When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified." Stefan tried to explain to Caroline.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean...as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt." Stefan started to explain to Caroline. Liz stood next to him and listened. "If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got...magnified."  
"So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak...on crack?" Caroline said to Stefan, but she also looked at Liz.  
"I don't think he was going to say it like that Care..." Liz said to Caroline.  
"Hey, listen, let's hunt okay? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole." Stefan said. Caroline smiled and looked at Stefan.  
"Really?" She asked, looking excited that she could see Matt.  
"Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing." Caroline smiled still.  
"Okay." Caroline said and started to walk again.

Liz looked at her brother.  
"It looks like you got this handled." She said, which made Stefan look at her.  
"Liz..." Stefan started to talk, but Liz stopped him.  
"You are a great teacher to new vampires Stefan." Liz pointed out. "No matter how you choose to sustain yourself..." Stefan knew Liz meant the animal blood "...or what you did in your past." Liz gave a pat on Stefan's shoulder. "You got this bro." Liz gave an encouraging smile to her brother before she walked away.

* * *

After Liz got to her car, she headed to the swimming hole. She parked her car near a tree before she got out. Liz got her bag out and walked over to the swimming hole.  
"Is it me, or did you get hotter?" Tyler flirted with Liz once he saw her. Liz smiled and put her arms over his shoulders.  
"Wait until you see my bikini." She whispered before they kissed. They pulled back and looked at each other. Liz looked to the side when she saw Matt walking towards them.  
"Hey Liz...do you know where Caroline is?" Matt asked Liz, who shook her head. Liz knew Caroline was with Stefan, but didn't know exactly where they were.  
"You guys are on the outs already?" Tyler asked Matt, which made Liz roll her eyes and playfully slap him.  
"Hey...be nice." Liz said to Tyler about what he said to Matt.  
"No. We're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure what she is." Matt said. Liz felt bad for keeping what happened to Caroline a secret from Matt, but knew it wasn't her place to tell him.

Liz looked back at Tyler.  
"So...are you swimming and drinking today?" She asked her boyfriend.  
"That depends..." Tyler said.  
"On what?" Liz asked as she looked at Tyler.  
"How hot you look in your bikini." Tyler said, which made Liz blush.  
"Okay...you two need a room." Matt said to them before walking away to give them some privacy.

Liz kissed Tyler's cheek before hearing a car pull up near them. She looked and saw Mason driving.  
"What's your uncle doing here?" Liz asked Tyler, who looked to see Mason in his car.  
"I don't know." Tyler said before leaving Liz to talk to Mason.  
"You busting us or you joining us?" Tyler asked his uncle as Liz put her bag on the back of Matt's truck.  
"Neither." Mason said to Tyler. "Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark."  
"What happens after dark?" Tyler asked.  
"Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake." Tyler laughed and was about to say something when Mason spoke again. "You heard your mom. The family is liable if anything happens."  
"Dude...don't be a party killer."  
"Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said you had to take it elsewhere." Tyler nodded and Mason started to drive away.

Tyler turned around to see that Liz took off her shorts and tank top. He smiled at how Liz looked in her green bikini.  
"See something you like?" Liz asked Tyler when she saw how he was looking at her.  
"Now that you mention it..." Tyler started to say, but kissed Liz before finishing "...just my incredible girl." Liz smiled at Tyler. Liz grabbed a two cups and poured a drink for each of them. Tyler took one before they both drank.

* * *

Liz and Tyler spend a few hours together. They did a mix of swimming and drinking. Liz put her tank top and shorts back on once she started drinking more. She leaned against a tree as she watched Tyler get them more drinks. Liz smiled at him, happy that she had Tyler in her life.

Tyler came over to Liz after the cups were full.  
"You want to go somewhere more private?" Tyler asked Liz, who nodded.  
"Lead the way." Liz said after grabbing one of the cups. Tyler took Liz's free hand and started walking with her.

* * *

As Tyler and Liz walked, Liz took sips from her cup.  
"Where are we going?" Liz asked Tyler, not sure where they were headed.  
"Don't worry, it's not much farther." Tyler said to Liz, who looked around at their surroundings.  
"If you wanted me alone in the woods, all you had to do was say so." Liz teased Tyler, who chuckled.

After a few minutes, Tyler brought Liz to an entrance to a cellar.  
"This better not be a trick to kidnap me." Liz joked again with Tyler.  
"That would be a good way to have you all to myself." Tyler said and noticed Liz's cup was empty. He smiled and picked Liz up. Tyler lifted her over her shoulders, which made Liz giggle. She was a little buzzed, but not by much.  
"What is this, really?" Liz asked about where Tyler was carrying her.  
"It's a ruin buried underneath my family's old estate." Tyler said to Liz as he started to carry her down the stairs. "No one will know we're down here." They both smiled as Liz kissed Tyler's cheek.

Tyler carried Liz down the stairs and past the metal door. Liz looked around and tried to take in how gloomy the inside looked. She turned her attention to Tyler once he set her on her feet. Tyler pulled Liz close at the waist and kiss her. Liz smiled into the kiss before she started to kiss back. She wrapped her arms on his shoulders and held him close as they kissed.

* * *

While Liz and Tyler were making out, Stefan's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Elena.  
"Hey." Stefan said when he answered.  
"_Hi. Listen we've learned some stuff here and I know it's gonna sound crazy but I wanted to fill you in_." Elena said to Stefan  
"What's up?" He asked, not sure if he should worry yet or not.  
"_There was some information in Isobel's research about werewolves."_ Elena said to Stefan, but didn't get into the details yet. "_I don't know what that means or if we should even believe it but it's a full moon, Stefan. After what you saw Mason Lockwood do..."  
_"I'll be careful." Stefan assured Elena, but started to get worried for Liz.  
"_There's one more thing._" Elena said.  
"What is it?"  
"_According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire."_ Stefan frowned and looked around him for Caroline and Liz. "_Stefan...you need to tell Liz about this..."_ Elena added, worried about Liz as a friend.  
"Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you when you get home, okay?"  
"_Okay._" Stefan hung up on Elena and dialed his sister's number.

* * *

Liz was still in the cellar with Tyler. Their clothes were on a pile near them. Tyler had Liz held against a wall, her legs wrapped around him. Liz buried her head in his neck as they got intimate.

Liz could hear her phone ring, but didn't want to stop what she was doing to answer her phone.

* * *

Liz smiled at Tyler as they put their clothes back on. She knew her clothes were a bit dirty and her hair was messy, but it didn't matter to her.  
"We should do that again." Tyler said to Liz with a smile.  
"How did I know you were going to say that?" Liz asked.

Once their clothes were on, Liz checked her phone and noticed she had a missed call from Stefan. She was about to listen to it, but hear some noises from above the. Liz looked at Tyler before she started towards the stairs.  
"Stefan? Caroline?" Liz asked once she got out of the cellar. Stefan and Caroline looked at Liz before noticing Tyler walking up behind her. "What are are you doing?" Liz asked.  
"Didn't you listen to my message?" Stefan asked Liz. She noticed how worried Stefan and Caroline were. Liz took a step towards them, only to get knocked down by a wolf. Stefan quickly rushed and got the wolf off of Liz. Liz looked at the wolf and noticed it growling at her and Stefan.  
"No!" Tyler yelled at the wolf and looked at him. It growled for a second before running away. Stefan and Tyler went to Liz. They helped her up. "Are you okay?" Tyler asked Liz, who nodded. She brushed some of the new dirt off of her shorts.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Liz said to Tyler before she looked at Stefan. "I got this." She said, referring to about what Tyler saw Stefan do. Stefan nodded. "Everything will be fine." Liz said to Caroline before she walked off with Tyler.

* * *

Liz walked with Tyler, hoping to protect him from wherever the wolf was. She made sure to give him some pace as they walked, hoping he didn't catch on how nervous she was. They saw Mason's car and both noticed the back window was missing.  
"What happened here?" Liz asked Tyler as they got closer. She examined the back of the car while Tyler looked inside. "Looks like something broke out..." Liz looked at Tyler, who took a pair of pants. She looked from the pants to Tyler before hearing a noise behind them. Liz looked and saw Mason with messy hair and covered in dirt. "...oh..." She noticed Mason was naked and looked away. She wasn't interested in seeing Mason like that.  
"...wanna toss me those?" Mason asked Tyler about the pants he was holding. Tyler tossed them at Mason and looked away as Mason put them on.  
"It was you?" Tyler asked Mason about the wolf. Mason nodded and glanced at Liz. "She's okay..." Liz looked back at Mason. Liz gives a nod to Mason.  
"Your secret is safe with me." Liz said to Mason, even though she was sure that her brothers knew Mason was a werewolf.

* * *

Liz got home after knowing Tyler was safely at his home. She poured herself a glass of Damon's favorite bourbon. She thought about everything that happened during the day and knew nothing would be the same. '_Tyler knows...'_ Liz thought to herself, not sure she should let her brothers know. She took a gulp from her glass before she looked up to see Damon walking in.  
"Someone looks like they need a drink..." Liz said to her brother before she started to pour a glass for him. Damon walked over to Liz and took the glass. "Cheers." She said before they drank together.

* * *

**~ I'm trying to change somethings from the show while keeping true to the show at the same time.**

**~ I wanted to have a lot of Liz/Tyler scenes in this because they won't have many scenes in the next few chapter with what I had planned.**

**~ I'm going to try something with this chapter...since I will have a lot (if not all) of Chapter 4 written by the time this is posted, I'm willing to share a sneak peak to the chapter. The only thing I ask if for people to review. The review will be picked at random on the 5th of June. The person who left the review will get a non-spoiler sneak peak of Chapter 4.**

**~ I also have a question for all the readers...what do you think the couple names could be for Tyler/Liz and Katherine/Liz?**

**~ I am also going to try and do one update a week. They would either be on Sunday's, Monday's or Tuesdays depending on work and other stuff. **


	4. Memory Lane

**~ This is the longest chapter so far (:**

**~Hopefully this give some more insight on the Katherine/Liz relationship. **

* * *

**~1846~**

_Liz stood at the doorway next to her brother Damon. They both watched as Stefan and Katherine danced together near the middle of the room.  
"I've seen the way you look at her." Damon whispered to his sister.  
"What?" Liz asked. "I'm not sure what you mean." She added, not looking away from her twin and Katherine.  
"It's okay with me Elizabeth." Damon said about how Liz looked at some women. Liz looked at Damon.  
"Don't tell father?" Liz requested, who nodded. They both looked back at Stefan and Katherine._

* * *

_**~Present Day~**_

Liz was sleeping on her bed. It was the first night she slept peacefully in the last couple of days. Liz moved on her side, some of her hair falling over her face. She smiled to herself as she slept, as she had a good dream.  
"Mmm." Liz felt a hand brush some hair from her face. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes to see Katherine laying next to her.  
"Good morning." Katherine said. Once it registered in her mind Katherine was next to her, Liz sped out of her bed and stood on the other side.  
"What are you doing in my bed Katherine?" Liz asked.  
"Maybe I just wanted to revisit a few memories." Katherine smirked before Liz realized Katherine manipulated her dreams.  
"Stay out of my head."  
"Now why would I want to do that?" Katherine asked as she got up from her bed. She started to walk closer to Liz. Liz watched Katherine as she got closer. "I know you think of me Lizzie." Liz frowned at the nickname. "I can see it in your eyes." She whispered to Liz once she was in arm's length. Liz narrowed her eyes a bit.  
"You wish." Liz said, trying to deny what Katherine was saying. Katherine gently cupped Liz's face, rubbing her thumb against Liz's cheek. Her eyes looked in Liz's before looking down at her lips. "Go away Katherine." Liz said, which made Katherine frown.  
"Fine." Katherine said before taking her hand away. She took a step back. "Maybe your twin will be more fun." Katherine smirked and walked out of Liz's room.

Liz watched Katherine walk out and sighed when she wasn't in sight. She ran her hand through her hair before heading to her bathroom to take a shower.  
Liz had taken her time in the shower. She wasn't thrilled Katherine was in her home and it made Liz wonder what Katherine was up to.

* * *

After Liz was done with her shower, she headed to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She looked at all the food that they had in the house, but settled on a bowl of cereal and a banana.

Liz carried her breakfast into the living room, where she noticed Katherine sitting in a chair.  
"Oh great, you're still here." Liz said with sarcasm when she noticed Katherine.  
"I couldn't leave my two favorite Salvatores." Katherine said to Liz, who sat down on a chair.  
"You had no problem doing that before." Liz said, which made Katherine frown. She opened her mouth to say something, but Stefan came in the room.  
"You shouldn't read someone's journal." Stefan said to Katherine before he noticed Liz eating her breakfast.  
"I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read." Katherine said to Stefan before he took his journal.  
"Just because it's in the open, doesn't mean you can read it." Liz said to Katherine.  
"Is that why you keep yours hidden under your mattress?" Katherine asked Liz, who frowned.  
"Damon and Liz's private stock." Stefan said, interrupting before Katherine and Liz would start fighting. He gave a glass of blood to Katherine before he sat next to his sister.  
"That's right! You don't do human, I read that." Katherine said before taking a sip from the glass. "I also read about your recent werewolf sighting.. That must have come as a surprise."  
"What do you know about werewolves?" Liz asked Katherine.  
"I know not to pet one." Katherine said, which made the twins look at her. "Their bite kills, Lizzie. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon." Katherine got up from the chair she was sitting on and started looking at stuff that was on the table behind where she was sitting.  
"And...how do you know this?" Stefan asked Katherine.  
"Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?" Katherine asked the twins.  
"Founding families." Liz said with a mouthful of cereal.  
"Spearheaded by?"  
"The Lockwoods." Stefan answered Katherine.  
"You remember the Founders' Ball, don't you?" Katherine asked Stefan as Liz continued to eat her breakfast. "The one that you were dreaming about?"  
"I was your escort."  
"That was before you, Damon and Lizzie knew about my little secret." Katherine looked at Liz before she started to reveal what happened at the first Founder's Ball.

* * *

Katherine looked at Liz once she was done talking about what happened.  
"From the moment I met your ex-fiance, I know he'd be a problem." Katherine said to Liz.  
"It was an arranged married and you know that." Liz pointed out to Katherine, who gave a small nod.  
"And yet, you still have a fascination with his descendant." Katherine said to Liz, referring to Tyler.  
"So you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves." Stefan said to Katherine, interrupting them once again.  
"The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that they're all wolves." Katherine said and Liz sighed in relief.  
"How many werewolves are out there?" Stefan asked.  
"Is it just limited to the Lockwood's?" Liz asked, finishing Stefan's question.  
"No, there are others." Katherine answers the twins. "Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies." Katherine took a sip from the glass before she put it down. "My turn to ask a question." She smiled before she got closer to the twins. She picked up Stefan's journal and took out a picture. "Why did you keep this picture?" Katherine asked towards Stefan as she held a picture of herself. "Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back." Katherine looked between the twins before focusing more on Stefan. "Well I have a better question: Why did you? For Elena? No." Katherine studied Stefan's face. "You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?" Stefan sped to Katherine, which made Liz surprised. Stefan gently cupped Katherine's face.  
"What is it about you that makes me still care?" Stefan whispered to Katherine. Liz watched, but looked away once she saw Katherine kiss Stefan.

Liz took a deep breath before feeling something next to her. She looked to see Katherine on the couch. Liz looked to her brother, who showed the vervain dart he had stuck in Katherine.  
"Stefan...what did you just do?" Liz stood up before Stefan picked up Katherine.  
"We need answers." Stefan said and looked at Liz. "You shouldn't be here for this." Stefan suggested to Liz before he started to carry Katherine downstairs. Liz sighed. She quickly finished her breakfast and grabbed Katherine's glass. Liz started to walk where Stefan went, leaving her dirty dishes behind.

* * *

Liz walked downstairs and found Stefan. He was setting Katherine to a chair and chaining her to it.  
"Now, where were we?" Stefan asked Katherine, not noticing Liz was at the doorway. "That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?" Stefan leaned against a half wall near him.  
"You don't have to do this." Katherine said as she tried to sit up straighter.  
"Answer the question." Stefan said, getting impatient.  
"I came back for Liz." Katherine said and looked towards the doorway. She tried to give Liz a small smile. Stefan looked and noticed Liz leaning against the doorway.  
"Did you really think I'd let you interrogate our ex without me?" Liz asked Stefan. Stefan wasn't sure if he should let Liz be a part of what he was doing. Liz just gave a nod to Stefan, who gave a small smile in return.

Stefan looked back at Katherine. He noticed how Katherine was looking at Liz because it was the same way he looked at Elena.  
"We're gonna play by my rules now." Stefan said to Katherine before get got a glove and picked some vervain that was nearby. He brought the vervain to Katherine and trailed it own her cheek.  
"Answer the question." Stefan said. "Why did you come back?" He asked, not believing Katherine came back to Liz. Liz made herself watch when Katherine screamed in pain.  
"You're going to torture me now?" Katherine asked Stefan with a frown  
"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth."  
"Are you sure Lizzie will let you?" Katherine asked, still using the nickname that annoyed Liz. Katherine looked between the twins. She looked at Stefan and decided to give him some information.  
"Later that night at the Founders' Ball..."  
"We don't want need hear any more stories about the past." Stefan said to Katherine about him and Liz.  
"Yes you do, Stefan. That's exactly what you want to hear." Katherine said.

* * *

Katherine told the twins about one of her interactions with George Lockwood.  
"So...what did he want?" Liz asked when Katherine was done talking. Katherine looked to Liz, who looked at her brother.

Stefan and Liz looked at each other for a moment before Stefan brought a chair in front of Katherine. He sat down and leaned against the back of the chair. Liz leaned against the doorway. She glanced at Katherine, trying not to feel bad for the position Katherine was in. Katherine glanced at Liz and saw Liz walking away.  
"You know, we can sit here as long as you want." Stefan said to Katherine, getting her attention. "And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it." Katherine looked at Stefan.  
"I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn." Katherine said to Stefan. "Does it worry you that your sister is still in love with me?" Katherine asked. Stefan scoffed.  
"She's in love with Tyler." Stefan said in his sister's defence. He looked at the doorway and finally noticed Liz wasn't there anymore.  
"She couldn't stand her dear brother torturing the woman she loves for information."  
"She doesn't love you." Stefan said.  
"Believe that all you want Stefan, but I know the truth." Katherine smirked. "Now...the only way I'll reveal more information is if I talk to Lizzie...alone." Katherine added, which made Stefan sigh. Stefan looked at Katherine for a moment before he walked out of the room to find Liz.

* * *

Liz walked out of the kitchen, having put her dirty dishes in the sink. She walked to the living room, where she noticed Stefan coming out of the basement.  
"Are you okay?" Stefan asked Liz, who nodded. She walked over to the bottles of liquor and added some to the glass of blood she had. Liz looked at Stefan and noticed how he was looking at her.  
"I'm fine Stefan." She said before taking a sip of her glass. He took a step closer to Liz.  
"Katherine will only talk if she talks with you..." Liz looked at her twin "...alone." Liz frowned. She looked at the glass in her hands, as if she was thinking about it.  
"You just need to learn more about werewolves, right?" Liz looked at her brother, who nodded. Liz took a deep breath. "Okay." She said and started walking towards the basement, knowing Stefan would be eavesdropping the whole time.

* * *

Liz walked in the basement, but stopped before the door to where Katherine was in. She took a deep breath and gathered some courage before she walked in. Katherine noticed her and smiled.  
"I knew you couldn't stay away from me." Katherine said, which Liz ignored before sitting in the chair Stefan was once in.  
"I'm only here to get the information Stefan wants that you refuse to give him." Liz said to Katherine. "Nothing more." Katherine looked at Liz, who was trying to put her past feelings aside.  
"Do you pretend to be human when you're with Tyler?" Katherine asked, taking control of the conversation.  
"I don't have to pretend anything with Tyler." Liz said to Katherine, being careful of what she said.  
"Only the silly part of you loving him."  
"I do love him." Liz said. "It's you I don't love." She added, which didn't seem to affect Katherine.  
"That's where you're wrong, Lizzie. Don't you remember the night of the founder's ball?" Liz nodded as she listened to Katherine.

* * *

**~1864~**

_Liz and Katherine were walking up the stairs together._  
_"I fear I made my father upset with me." Liz admits to Katherine._  
_"Nonsense." Katherine said. "You had no idea that you would feel unwell." Katherine looked at Liz as they got to the top of the stairs. "Would you like some assistance with undressing?" She asked, knowing Liz was going to sleep early._  
_"If it's not a problem." Liz said said. Katherine looked at Liz and nodded before they entered Liz's room._

_Liz walked in first and headed to her mirror. Katherine closed the bedroom door behind her before she made her way over to Liz. Liz brought her hand to the back of her head, unclipping what was keeping her hair up. Katherine watched as Liz's hair fell down on to her shoulders. Liz looked into the mirror and looked at Katherine. Katherine got closer and slowly started to help Liz out of the dress._

_Katherine started to untie Liz's dress. She took a chance and brushed her fingers along Liz's skin. The feeling of Katherine's fingers on Liz's back sent a ripple through her body. Liz blushed and tried to hide her reaction from Katherine, who could tell Liz was affected. Katherine smiled internally and kept undressing Liz. She brushed her hands down Liz's arms to slide the dress sleeves down. Liz watched Katherine's reflection in the mirror, not noticing her breathing started to pick up. Liz didn't take her eyes off of Katherine, who she noticed smiled. Katherine brushed all of Liz's hair to the side. She took a chance and leaned closer to Liz, gently pressing her lips on Liz's neck. Liz found herself moving her head to the side as Katherine started to kiss her neck. Liz pressed her lips together and noticed her heartbeat picking up more. Katherine smiled against Liz's skin. Liz turned around and looked Katherine in the eyes. They looked at each other before Liz kissed Katherine. Liz pulled back and blushed, knowing if someone found out she would be a disgrace._  
_"Sorry..." Liz muttered and took a step back. "I should not have done that..." Liz looked down, even though she did enjoy the kiss. Katherine gently lifted Liz's head up._  
_"You have nothing to be sorry for." Katherine said with a small smile. Liz looked surprised at Katherine. Liz kissed Katherine again, this time with more passion. "You will be as quiet as you can tonight." Katherine compelled Liz so they would not get caught together. Katherine undressed the rest of Liz and lead her to the bed._

* * *

**~Present Day~**

Liz looked at Katherine, trying to push back what she felt the first night they spent together.  
"And what exactly is the point of the story?" Liz asked, getting a little impatient. Katherine watched Liz for a few moments, taking in how she reacted on revisiting the memory.  
"To see how you would react." Katherine said with half honesty. Liz narrowed her eyes at Katherine, who sighed. Katherine stayed quiet for a second.  
"So, you knew the Lockwoods have been werewolves since 1864." Liz said to change the topic. "How long have you known about werewolves?" Katherine tried not to react to Liz trying changing the topic.  
"A few hundred years before I came to Mystic Falls." Katherine said to Liz.  
"You said the wolf gene runs in some..." Liz started "...how do you prevent them from activating it?" She asked.  
"Oh...worried about your boyfriend?" Katherine chuckled. "...do you really want your brother to know that information?" Liz knew Katherine meant Stefan and that he was probably eavesdropping. Liz thought about how many secrets her brothers were keeping from her before she leaned back into the chair she was in. "I know what secrets he's been keeping." Liz looked at Katherine. "It was all in his journal...all you have to do is take a look."  
"I'm not reading Stefan's journal." Liz said to Katherine. "Can we just stay on topic for once?" She asked and Katherine reluctantly nodded. Liz didn't admit it out loud, but she was curious on what other secrets her brother might be keeping from her.  
"Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble." Katherine said to get back on topic for Liz. "He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal." Liz shifted her position in the chair.  
"What kind of a deal?" Liz asked Katherine.  
"A deal to rid the town of vampires." Liz looked at Katherine for a moment, trying to figure out on her own what the deal was.  
"The church fire..." Katherine nodded. "...wait...so you knew they were planning on burning all the vampires in the church..."  
"I practically lit the match." Katherine said. "But that's why Emily spelled the tomb that was underneath. To save them."  
"And I'm supposed to believe you wanted to save them when you sold them out?"  
"Believe or don't believe what you want Lizzie. I did try and save them." Liz looked at Katherine and thought about her words.  
"What did George get in return?" Liz asked, trying to stay on topic. "For giving you your freedom."  
"Something he wanted desperately."  
"And what is it that he wanted?" Katherine tried to take in Liz's reactions, trying to find a way to get under her skin. Liz stood up and started to go towards the hall. "It was passed down through the Lockwood family." Katherine said to Liz, which made her stop. "Maybe your boyfriend knows..." Liz took a deep breath, put a glove on and held vervain on Katherine's hand.  
"Stop bringing Tyler into this." Liz said as Katherine's skin burned from the vervain. "You want to talk to me, you keep Tyler out of it." She added. Katherine frowned, but nodded. Liz let out a deep breath before putting the vervain to the side.

Liz sat back on on the chair she was sitting on before. She watched Katherine, who looked at her nails.  
"What were you running from that caused you to fake your own death?" Liz asked Katherine.  
"Who said I was running from anything?" Katherine looked from her nails to Liz.  
"Because I know you Kat." Liz said, using a nickname you had for Katherine. "You wouldn't have left us if you weren't running from something."  
"Everyone has a past Lizzie. Mine needed to stay far far away from your brothers and more importantly from you." Liz looked curiously at Katherine.  
"_Who_ were you running from?" Liz asked, trying to be more specific.  
"Look who's curious..." Katherine smirked. "...that's a story for another time." Liz looked at Katherine and thought of everything that they talked about. "I'll talk to Stefan now." Liz was surprised and nodded before she stood up. Liz started to walk out, but stopped at the doorway She looked back at Katherine, who blew her a kiss despite being chained to the chair. Liz looked away before walking upstairs.

* * *

Liz walked to the living room and set down the now empty glass. She noticed Stefan sitting on a chair with a book in his hand.  
"She's ready to talk to you." Liz said. She started towards upstairs.  
"Where are you going?" Stefan asked Liz, who he was worried about.  
"My room to get money." Liz said without looking back towards her brother. "I'm hungry." She added. Stefan sighed and watched Liz walk upstairs. He didn't want to tell her he listened in to the whole conversation between her and Katherine. '_She knows I did...'_ Stefan thought to himself, even though Liz didn't say anything about it. Stefan waited a minute before going downstairs to talk to Katherine.

* * *

Liz went on a long drive to clear her head before she ended up at the Grill. She sat at the bar and ordered some food. Liz couldn't help but think of everything Katherine told her, even though she tried to forget it.  
"Your food is getting cold." Liz looked to see Damon sat next to her. She pushed her plate between them, silently offering Damon some of her food.  
"Not hungry." Liz said, even though she was when she left the house earlier. Damon picked a few of Liz's fries before he ate them. He looked at his sister while he ate some of the food.  
"What's on your mind?" Damon asked, curious to why Liz didn't seem hungry.  
"Katherine." Liz honestly answered her brother. "She..." Liz sighed, not sure how she should answer "...she keeps trying to get under my skin." Damon looked at his sister.  
"You can't let her."  
"Don't you think I know that?" Liz snapped at Damon and sighed. "I...can't help it." Liz ran a hand through her hair. "She was my first true love Damon." She admits, even though Damon was already fully aware of what Liz felt for Katherine. Damon looked away and ordered himself two drinks.  
"She never loved us." Damon pointed out to his sister. "She loves to play games Liz, you know that." Liz nodded because she knew Damon was right.

The bartender put Damon's drinks in front of him before going to help someone else. Liz took one of the glasses and downed it. She put the empty glass down and started to get up.  
"Thanks for paying." Liz said to Damon, not giving him a chance to say anything. Damon sighed, knowing he just got stuck paying for Liz's food. Damon turned and watched his sister walk out of the grill.

* * *

Liz drove home and changed into pajamas before laying in her bed. She wrote in her diary and tried to tell herself to hide it somewhere other than her mattress.

After Liz wrote in her diary, she put it under her pillow to keep it close until morning. She fell asleep and tried not to worry about what Katherine might be up to.

* * *

While Liz was sleeping, Katherine snuck into her room. She stood quietly and watched Liz sleep. She took in how Liz looked peaceful. Katherine gently brushed her fingers along Liz's cheek and smiled. Liz smiled a bit in her sleep, which made Katherine happy. Katherine gently pressed her lips on Liz's forehead, giving her a kiss.  
"I love you, Elizabeth." Katherine whispered, using Liz's full first name. "We will be together again, I promise." She added before stepping back.

Katherine was about to leave before noticing Liz's diary peeking out from under the pillow. She slowly slid the diary out and looked at the cover. Katherine debated on reading it, but settled on writing a note to Liz inside it. Once Katherine was done, she slid the diary back in its place before speeding away.

* * *

~ **I had a few different endings planned for this chapter, but I settled on one that was similar to what happened in the episode.**

**~ I would like to know if you guys like the flashbacks...and what other times/situations you would like to see of Liz's past. **

**~ I'm making a music playlist for this story on Spotify...so if anyone thinks of any songs that could relate to this story, I'd love to hear them (:**

**~ I guess offering a sneak peak of this chapter didn't help with getting reviews on the last chapter. I will still try to update at least once a week. The more reviews, the more muse I have for writing for this story and the quicker the chapters get done (: **


	5. Kill Or Be Killed

**~ The last chapter only had one review :( But that one review gave me an idea to change part of this chapter to something more intreasting (:**

**~ I'm excited for the next chapter because of what happens in the show (:**

* * *

Stefan had gotten up early and walked down the hall. He stopped at his sister's doorway and looked into her room. Stefan noticed how she was spread over her bed, still sleeping. He smiled a bit because she looked peaceful, but still worried about how she was. '_After everything yesterday...'_ Stefan thought to himself before he slowly walked in. He slowly took Liz's blanket and covered her more with it, glad she had decided to wear pajamas to bed. Stefan gently brushed some hair from Liz's face before slowly leaving her room.

* * *

Liz woke up and sat up in her bed. She yawned, not wanting to see how bad her bed head was. She remembered everything that happened the day before and decided she was going to use the day to distract her mind from Katherine.

Liz stood from her bed and texted Tyler to meet at the Grill later. She walked into her bathroom and took a shower. While she took her shower, she tried to come up with other places to hide her diary.

* * *

After her shower, Liz put on some nice casual clothes and put her diary in her sock drawer. '_It will be safe there for now' _Liz thought to herself. She made sure it was covered well before walking out of her room.

Liz grabbed a quick breakfast before getting her purse. She started down the stairs.

Stefan walked out of the library and noticed Liz was already heading out to the park.  
"I'll give you a ride." Stefan said to Liz, assuming she was going to help with the picnic.  
"I'm not going to the volunteer picnic Stefan." Liz said because she thought that's what he was talking about. "I'm going to the Grill and hang out with Tyler." She added. '_After yesterday, I need it'_ Liz thought to herself as she continued out the door. Stefan watched his sister for a minute before he sped in front of her. Liz stepped back and sighed. "Let me go." She tried not to be annoyed at her brother.  
"I need to talk to you about what Katherine said." Stefan said.  
"You already know everything about what she said to me Stefan." Liz said. "I don't need to know what else she said. I don't want her in my life so I'm staying away from anything that involves her." Liz started to walk away.  
"We need to stick together." Stefan said, hoping Liz would stop and reconsider her plans for the day.  
"Yeah, I know that." Liz opened the front door and looked back at Stefan. "But how can we do that when all we've been doing is keeping secrets from each other?" She added before walking out the front door. Stefan sighed and knew there was nothing he could do right now but give Liz some space.

* * *

Liz walked into the Grill and saw that Tyler was already there. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.  
"Hey." Liz said, which made Tyler look at her.  
"Hey." Tyler said back as Liz sat across from him.  
"How have you been?" Liz asked because they didn't see each other much over the last week. Tyler looked at Liz, trying to figure out the right words.  
"I've been...okay." He said. "Just...going a bit crazy." Liz nodded.  
"That's only natural." She said. "After everything you found out on the full moon...I thought you might have wanted to talk."  
"Yeah...I guess I've been just trying to accept everything." Liz gave a small smile.  
"Hey...how about brunch?" Liz offered. "My treat."  
"Sure...thanks." Tyler said before they looked at a menu.

* * *

Liz and Tyler sat together as they ate brunch. Liz was able to push the thoughts about Katherine from her mind the more she spent with Tyler. Tyler made Liz feel normal, even though she knew she wasn't. Liz knew that things between her and Tyler might not be the same after what happened, but it didn't change how she felt about him. She looked at Tyler and smiled a bit because at the moment she was happy.

As Liz took money out to pay, she noticed Jeremy coming up to them. She nodded her head in a friendly way to him. Jeremy returned it with a smile  
"Hey man..." Jeremy said to Tyler "..how have you been?"  
"Since when?" Tyler asked Jeremy. Liz chose not to say anything.  
"I don't know, I haven't seen you much since your father's funeral." Jeremy said and looked at Liz for a second before he looked back at Tyler. "I just figured maybe you'd want..."  
"I'm fine, Gilbert." Tyler said, which made Liz look at him. She felt worried about him, but knew it would be better for him to talk on his own terms. Jeremy started to walk away. "Wait, hold up. I'm sorry." Jeremy stopped and turned back towards Tyler. "Bad day, bad month." Liz took a chance and gently held Tyler's hand. He held her hand back as he looked at Jeremy. "Listen, you were cool that day, at the wake. Thanks for that. I felt like kind of a freak show."  
"Yeah, I know the feeling well. What are you doing here?"  
"Having brunch with Liz." Liz smiled a bit at Tyler.  
"Because I paid for it." Liz teased Tyler, even though they both had a lot of money. Liz knew she could have also compelled the meal for free, but she often preferred to buy her stuff. Tyler smiled a bit at Liz before they noticed Aimee and Sarah joining them.

Sarah looked at Liz as she stood next to Aimee.  
"Hey, thanks for the text." Aimee said to Tyler. Liz looked at the two girls before she looked at Tyler. "Where too?" Liz chose to stay quiet.  
"My place." Liz looked to Tyler. "My mom is gone all day. Empty house, fully stocked bar..." Liz looked at Tyler, not noticing how Jeremy and Sarah were looking at her.  
"Margaritas?" Aimee asked Tyler, who nodded.  
"Are you coming?" Sarah asked Liz, who looked over to her. Liz looked at Sarah for a second  
"Uh...yeah, sure." Liz said and looked at Tyler to make sure it was okay. It looked like Tyler was thinking about it before he nodded. Liz smiled a bit. She didn't notice how the others were looking at them. Liz finished her soda before all five of them headed out.

* * *

After Liz joined the others at Tyler's house, she started to make some mixed drinks for everyone. Liz glanced at Tyler, glad he seemed to be handling the news about his family well. Aimee came into the room where Liz was making drinks, which was the room next to the others.  
"Where is mine?" She asked Liz, who poured a little bit of a few drinks into one glass.  
"Here you are." Liz said as she handed Aimee the drink..  
"Thanks." Aimee said before she looked at the others. "If I tell you something, promise not to tell Sarah or Tyler?" She asked Liz who slowly gave a nod. "I think Sarah has a crush on you." Aimee whispered to Liz, who looked at Sarah and Tyler.  
"She knows I'm with Tyler, right?" Liz asked Aimee, who nodded. Sarah looked at Liz, who didn't seem to notice. Liz looked over at Tyler .  
"You two are still together, right?" Aimee asked because she had noticed earlier how Tyler reacted to Liz coming. Liz nodded.  
"Tyler has just been going through some stuff lately. I've been trying to give him some space to deal with everything." Aimee nodded in understanding before she took a sip of her drink.

Liz took a sip from her drink as she walked over to Tyler.  
"So, what are you boys talking about?" Liz asked to Tyler and Jeremy.  
"Stuff." Jeremy said as he looked at Liz. Liz looked from Jeremy to Tyler, trying to read his expression. Liz chose not to say anything as she took a sip from her drink.

* * *

The five of them partied for a while, Liz unaware of how Sarah had been looking at her. Liz tried to talk more to Tyler because she hadn't seen him much over the last week.

Sarah glanced passed Liz and noticed Jeremy's sketchbook peaking a little out of his bag. She went over to it, which made Liz and the others look.  
"Can I see?" Sarah asked as she took out Jeremy's sketchbook.  
"No, no. No way." Jeremy said as he took his sketchbook from Sarah.  
"I want to see." Aimee said.  
"You are a good artist." Liz said to Jeremy, having seen some of his work before.  
"Yeah, let's see. What's Van Gogh got going on?" Tyler asked as he looked at Jeremy. Jeremy looked from Tyler to Liz, trying to figure out if it would be a good idea.  
"Okay, yeah." Jeremy eventually said. "Check it out." He added before they began to look through Jeremy's sketches.

Liz looked at Jeremy's sketches and noticed a similar theme. They all looked dark and shaped like werewolves. Liz glanced at Jeremy as everyone looked through the drawings. Jeremy caught Liz looking at him, but he tried not to give anything away.  
"Scary demon wolf thing." Sarah said, which made Liz look down at the drawing. She didn't notice how Jeremy looked at Tyler. Liz took the sketchpad and got a closer look.  
"What's this about?" Tyler asked Jeremy. He felt nervous that Jeremy might have known what he was. Tyler looked at the sketches as Liz turned the pages. They both noticed how a majority of them were wolves or wolf like creatures.  
"Just some sketches." Jeremy said. "You still draw, Tyler?" Liz looked at Tyler before she looked back at the sketches.  
"A little, but not much. You know, I've got something I'm actually working on. Come on, I'll show you." Liz looked at Tyler again before she looked over at Jeremy.  
"Yeah. Okay, sure." Jeremy said before he looked at Liz.  
"Don't worry, we'll keep her company." Sarah said to Tyler about Liz. She snuck her arm through Liz and held her close. Tyler took a deep breath as he tried not to seem jealous. Tyler looked at Liz before he lead Jeremy into the other room.

Liz took her arm from Sarah's. Sarah pouted and pretended to be upset.  
"You know I'm with Tyler." Liz said and Sarah nodded.  
"That doesn't mean I can't flirt." Sarah said with a wink.  
"That's exactly what it means." Liz said and noticed Aimee was walking away towards the bathroom. "You will no longer have a crush on me." Liz started to compel Sarah. She kept her voice low so no one else could hear her. "You decided to respect I'm in a relationship and will find someone single to have a crush on." Liz broke eye contact, knowing she was good at compelling people. She was about to take another sip of her drink when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Liz took out her phone and noticed it was a text from Elena. It said Damon and Stefan were in trouble and had the location of where they are. "I have to go." Liz said to Sarah. "Family emergency." She added and walked out. Once Liz got outside, she texted Tyler telling him something was going on with her brothers they needed to help with. Liz put her phone away, took a deep breath and sped off.

* * *

Liz sped to the location Elena texted her. She tried not to worry about what may have happened to her brothers. She just hoped she would get to them in time before anything bad happened.

Liz stopped in the woods and looked around. She thought about calling out to her brothers, but she stood till. Lis took a deep breath and focused her hearing. '_I'm coming to help'_ Liz thought before speeding in the direction she heard the noises.

* * *

Liz sped in a cellar and stopped when she saw her brothers. She noticed Damon was already standing. He was near Stefan, who was sitting as he tried to heal.  
"Stefan..." Liz said with worry before she went to hug him. "Elena texted me..." She added to Stefan before she looked at Damon. She noticed Damon was looking in a different direction. Liz followed his gaze and saw Caroline sitting by herself with blood around her mouth. Liz looked over and sae Caroline's mom looking like she was in shock. It took Liz a second to realize Caroline's mom knew about her daughter. '_I'm sorry'_ Liz mouthed to Caroline, who gave her a small nod. Liz turned her attention back to her twin.  
"You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon told Stefan as he saw how long it was taking him to heal.  
"No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer." Stefan said to Damon, knowing he was getting worried looks from almost everyone.  
"I could go out and get you a squirrel." Liz offered to her brother. "Or maybe a skunk...but they taste funny." She added as a joke. Stefan smiled a bit, which made Liz smile back.

Damon looked at his siblings and was glad Liz wasn't there when him and Stefan got shot. He knew Liz wasn't worried about him because he drank human blood, unlike Stefan.  
"This is a most unfortunate situation." Damon said. "Two deputies dead and you." He turned to Caroline's mom. "What am I gonna do with you?"  
"You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom?" Caroline asked. "Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you."  
"Then kill me." Her mom said, making Liz look at her.  
"No!" Caroline said.  
"I can't take this. Kill me now." Damon looked her in the eyes.  
"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." He picked up Caroline's mom.

Liz looked at Damon as everyone begged him not to kill Caroline's mom. A part of her was worried, but deep down she knew Damon wouldn't do it. Damon was aware of how his sister felt about killing someone's mom, especially in front of her.  
"Relax guys. No one is killing anybody." Damon said before looking at Caroline's mom. He looked her in the eyes again. "You're my friend." He looked around. "We've got to clean this up."  
"I've got it." Liz said. "You guys get home and heal." She said to her brothers. "Especially you." Liz said to Stefan because she knew his blood diet made his healing slower. Liz and Elena helped Stefan stand up. "Take care of him 'Lena." Liz said and saw Elena nod. Elena and Stefan started to walk out. Damon, Caroline and her mom soon followed.

Liz stood up and sighed, knowing she would ask her brothers about the details about what happened. She started to clean up the dead bodies that were around her.

* * *

When Liz got home, Stefan and Damon filled her in on what happened. She wasn't sure how they would want her to react since Mason was behind everything.

Liz was getting ready for a shower when she overheard a conversation between Elena and Caroline. Liz heard enough to know Katherine was threatening Caroline. She frowned before taking a shower.

* * *

Late that night, Liz was outside near an abandoned building. She ran her hand through her hair before noticing Katherine. Liz knew in order for her brothers not to find out about the meeting was to have it away from them.  
"I thought you'd never text." Katherine smirked at Liz, who kept a straight expression. "Read my note yet?"  
"What note?" Liz asked with a confused look. Katherine shrugged.  
"You'll find out." She said before getting closer to Liz. "What is it about the moonlight that makes you look so...hot?" Liz rolled her eyes at Katherine's attempt to flirt.  
"Leave Caroline alone." Liz said to Katherine in attempt to change the topic.. "She's my friend."  
"If you admit you still care about me." Katherine said as she took a step closer to Liz. She looked Liz up and down, smiling to herself a bit.  
"I don't care about you anymore." Liz said as she looked at Katherine, not sure Katherine was going to do. Liz didn't realize her eyes flickered to Katherine's lips for a few seconds before looking back at Katherine's eyes.  
"Then prove it." Katherine challenged. Liz narrowed her eyes before speeding Katherine against the wall, holding her by the throat.  
"I _DON'T_ care about you." Liz looked straight in Katherine's eyes.  
"Ohh, Lizzy...I love it when you play hard to get." Katherine flirted before taking Liz by surprise and leaned a bit closer. Liz tightened her grip a little, but Katherine didn't seem fazed. Liz narrowed her eyes at Katherine and before she realized what she was doing, Liz kissed Katherine. Katherine smiled into the kiss as she felt Liz's grip loosen on her neck. Her hands lowered from, slowly moving down. Liz gently moved her hands down to Katherine's hips, as if she was feeling Katherine's body. "See, I knew you still cared." She whispered after breaking the kiss. Katherine brushed some hair behind Liz's ear and gave a soft kiss on Liz's lips before speeding away. Liz let out a deep breath and kicked something hard nearby in frustration. She knew Katherine was right, even though she wouldn't admit it out loud.

* * *

**~ The last scene I had written for a while and was excited to do this chapter so I can add it in (: I'm hoping a lot of people like it.**

**~ Originally, I was going to have Liz spend the whole chapter with Tyler and the others at his house, but I changed it so Liz could have some scenes with her brothers to. I wanted to make sure there was a scene where it showed up much Liz cares about her brothers...even if it is a small scene.**

**~I'm hoping to have the next chapter posted next week, hopefully it will be written faster than this chapter.**


	6. Plan B

**~ This is the longest chapter so far and sets up a lot for upcoming chapters.**

**~ Only one review on the last chapter...It leaves two seconds to leave a review so I hope you can take that time to leave one (:**

**~ This is late Tuesday/Early Wednesday when I upload this because I stayed up late to finish it.**

* * *

Liz woke up early in the morning and went for a jog. She had her hair in a ponytail so her hair wouldn't go in front of her eyes. She had on shorts and a tank top, music playing in her ears as she ran. Liz was trying to get her mind focused on protecting her family after what Mason tried to do to them. She knew Mason was Tyler's uncle, but Mason had hurt her brothers. Liz also tried not to think about the kiss her and Katherine shared that same night. She wanted to drink and get absorbed into her art, but after what happened to her brothers...Liz knew she needed a clear mind for everything. Liz stopped next to a tree and looked around when she thought she heard something. She took out an earbud, hoping she could be able to hear better.

Liz saw a bunny hop past her. She sighed with relief, glad it was only a bunny.  
"Liz?" She heard her name. Liz would have jumped, but she recognized the voice.  
"Stefan...you almost scared me." Liz said before she turned around. "Hunting?" She asked and he nodded. "Then you better get that bunny before it hops into the sunrise." Liz joked with her brother. Stefan smiled a bit at his sister before she started to jog away.

Stefan watched Liz jog away. He didn't say anything to Liz, but he was worried about her. There were traits and activities Liz has done over the years that she did when had a lot on her mind. Stefan knew Liz was doing those things and it made him know he should keep an eye on her. He knew Liz wouldn't want him to, but Stefan couldn't help himself.

After a while, Liz returned to her house and took a quick shower. She felt like a shorter shower would give her less time to think about Katherine.

Liz walked into the kitchen to see Damon cooking himself some breakfast. She took a fork, went up behind him and ate some of the food while he cooked it.  
"That wasn't for you." Damon said as Liz ate.  
"I know." Liz said with a smirk. "But you know I like your cooking." Damon smiled a little, even though they both knew Stefan was the best cook out of the three. "You should make those pancakes you used to make me." Liz suggested to her brother. "They are amazing." Damon smiled as he continued to cook. Liz sat on the kitchen counter and watched her older brother cook.

* * *

After Damon and Liz had breakfast together, they sat in the living room. Liz read a book while Damon poured himself a glass. Liz looked up at her brother.  
"Isn't it too early to drink?" She asked Damon. Damon looked at his sister.  
"Not when I live with you." Damon teased.  
"Ouch..." Liz said. She pretended to be offended and threw a pillow at him. Damon stepped to the side so Liz missed. She pouted and returned her attention back to the book she was reading.

Damon was about to sit next to his sister when they heard a knock at the front door. He sighed and went to open the door.  
"I need to talk to you." Jeremy said to Damon. Jeremy didn't notice Liz sitting on one of the couches reading a book.  
"And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon asked before he started to close the door on Jeremy. Jeremy stopped Damon.  
"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse." Liz lifted her head from the book, but didn't say anything as she eavesdropped. "He's not a werewolf yet."  
"Wow, fascinating." Damon pretended to be interested with what Jeremys said. "Not enough." Damon tried to close the door again, but Jeremy stopped.  
"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone..." Jeremy continued as he looked at Damon "...a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here."  
"A moonstone?" Jeremy nodded.  
"And I know where it is."  
"And you're bringing me this why?"  
"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?"  
"And what does your sister think about this?" Liz asked, which made Jeremy realize she had been listening. Jeremy didn't answer, which made Liz look at him. "Oh, you haven't told her, have you?"  
"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this." Jeremy said to Liz and he tried to walk in. Damon stopped him for a third time.  
"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself." Damon said to Jeremy as Liz as she marked hers spot in the book. "Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic."  
"Just let him in already Damon." Liz said to her brother. Damon looked at Liz. Jeremy took the chance and quickly slid into the house.

Damon closed the door and went into the other room to call Alaric.  
"How did you find out how the curse is activated?" Liz asked Jeremy.  
"After you left the party, Sarah took the moonstone from Sarah and played keep away." Jeremy said. "Tyler took the moonstone back and Sarah fell down the stairs." Jeremy paused. "You should have seen his face Liz...Tyler was freaking out." Liz frowned.  
"Yeah, Tyler talked to me that night, but he didn't tell me what happened." Liz said to Jeremy. She paused for a moment. "Are you hungry?" She asked Jeremy. Jeremy nodded before the two of them walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Liz sat back on the couch after she helped Jeremy get some food. She tried to read the book again. Jeremy sat next to her, but he looked at his phone. Damon stood nearby and he occasionally looked at them.

All three of the looked up when the front door opened. They noticed Alaric coming in with a box of books and papers.  
"Ric!" Damon smiled a bit as he greeted Alaric. Damon started to walk over to him. Alaric looked at Damon before noticed Jeremy and Liz on the couch.  
"What are you doing here?" Alaric asked Jeremy.  
"He's helping." Liz said to Alaric about Jeremy.  
"I'm the one who found out about the moonstone." Jeremy added.  
"Does Elena know you're here?" Alaric asked Jeremy as he set the box down.  
"Not exactly." Jeremy said. Liz noticed the box Alaric brought with.  
"Ohh, books." Liz said after she got up. She put her own book down before she looked at the ones Alaric brought. "Maybe Damon will finally learn how to read." Liz joked as she took one of the books out. Damon playfully slapped the back of his sister's head before he took the book from Liz's hands.  
"This is Isobel research from Duke." Alaric said about the box he brought. Liz looked through the box. "Her assistant sent it to me."  
"Vanessa. The hottie." Damon smiled a bit. Liz looked at Damon. "Not your type." He said to Liz before Alaric took the book from Damon.

Alaric looked at Liz. He knew that Damon and Stefan wanted to keep the trip to Duke a secret from Liz. Damon looked at Alaric and was able to read his expression.  
"It's fine Ric." Damon said to him. Damon didn't have to say more for Ric to know what he meant. Alaric nodded and returned his attention to the matter at hand.  
"Do you remember the old Aztec curse Vanessa told us about?" Ric asked Damon. Liz listened as she looked through the box, wanting to know more about the trip they took to Duke.  
"Sun and the moon, blah blah blah blah blah." Damon said before he took a few steps away. Liz looked at her brother before she looked at Jeremy.  
"An Aztec curse? Cool." Jeremy said to Alaric.  
"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power." Liz looked at Alaric, interested on what he was saying. "Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun."  
"Most of them, anyway." Damon said from behind Liz.  
"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." Alaric said before showing Liz and Jeremy some of the information about the curse.  
"Is there anything about how the vampire part of the curse was sealed?" Liz asked because she was curious. Ric shook his head.  
"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked because he was still learning more about the Supernatural.  
"It's a witch thing." Damon answered Jeremy.  
"Whatever seals a curse is usually the key to unsealing it." Liz added because she knew enough about witches, just like her brothers did.  
"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse." Rick said to the others.  
"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots." Damon said, which made Liz look at him.  
"You are an idiot." Liz said to her brother, who smiled a bit. Although they had a lot going on, Damon was glad that Liz seemed to be acting like herself.  
"Who has the stone now?" Damon asked Jeremy.  
"Tyler." Jeremy said, which made Liz look at him.  
"Can you get it?" Damon asked.  
"Yeah." Jeremy said.  
"Hello, Tyler's girlfriend standing right here." Liz said to bring attention to her. "I can get the moonstone." Damon shook his head. He didn't say it out loud, but Damon didn't want her to get hurt by Tyler if she was caught. Damon looked at Jeremy  
"So, you do believe it?" Jeremy asked, referring to the Sun and the Moon curse.  
"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot." Damon downed the drink that was in his hand. "Let's go." He started to walk towards the front door.

Liz watched Damon. It took her a few seconds before she decided to follow him.

* * *

Damon drove Liz to the Lockwood mansion, where everyone was help setting up for the masquerade ball. Once Damon parked, Liz got out of his car.  
"I'm going to look for Tyler." Liz said and walked away before Damon could say anything. Damon watched Liz walk away, holding himself back from stopping her.

* * *

When Liz found Tyler, he was helping Matt hang up some lights.  
"Hey babe." Tyler said when he noticed Liz. Liz smiled before she kissed Tyler.  
"Hey." Liz said back before using one of her hands to hold the ladder Matt was standing on. Tyler used his hand to hold the other side. "How's your arm doing?" Liz asked Matt, knowing what happened to it almost a month ago.  
"It's a lot better now." Matt said since he was no longer wearing the cast. "The doctor said not to strain it." Liz nodded as she handed Matt some lights so he knew she heard him. Liz looked at Tyler and smiled a bit at him. She tried to think of how to ask for the moonstone without having to explain why she wanted to look at it.  
"How's Caroline?" Tyler asked Matt. "I haven't seen her around much." Liz looked at Tyler as they both held on the ladder for Matt.  
"She's this amazing girl one minute and then this raging, jealous freak the next." Matt said before he climbed down from the ladder.  
"Look, you know what I think of Caroline Forbes." Tyler said to Matt. "She's an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit."  
"Hey!" Matt and Liz said at the same time in Caroline's defence.  
"But the girl's got heart." Tyler quickly said to defend what he said. "She means well. You just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes." Liz smiled a bit at Tyler. Matt nodded at Tyler's words.  
"Yeah. I'm gonna go get an extension cord. I'll be right back." Matt said before he started to walk away.

Liz fully turned to Tyler.  
"Jeremy told me what happened after I left the party." Liz said to Tyler. "Are you okay?" Tyler nodded.  
"Yeah...I'm just glad Sarah's okay." Tyler said as Liz gently put her hand on Tyler's arm.  
"Me to." Liz said before she got an idea. "...maybe you should try to learn more about werewolves before you activate that side of you." Liz suggested to Tyler before she heard her name.

Liz looked behind Tyler and saw Stefan. Liz could tell by Stefan's expression something happened. Stefan nodded his head in a direction, silently telling his sister to follow.  
"I have to go, Stefan needs me." Liz said before she kissed Tyler. "Love you." Tyler smiled.  
"Love you to." Tyler said as he watched Liz walk away.

* * *

Liz had followed Stefan and saw her brothers standing.  
"Finally." Damon said, which made Liz roll her eyes.  
"What's so important?" Liz asked because she knew Stefan wouldn't have interrupted her and Tyler if it wasn't important.  
"Bonnie and Mason bumped into each other." Stefan explained to his sister. "She had a vision of him and Katherine." He said the end slowly so Liz could let it sink in. Liz took a deep breath and made sure she stayed called.  
"Katherine's with Mason?" Liz asked and her brothers nodded.  
"We missed it." Stefan said. "He got into town right after she did."  
"But Mason?" Liz asked, seeming more shocked than hurt.  
"She's got to be using him." Damon said to Liz. Liz looked at Damon. "She has to be."  
"Using him for what?" Stefan asked, having a similar conversation with Damon before Liz joined them.  
"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse." Damon pointed out to his siblings. "Maybe Katherine wants it as well."  
"Why?" Stefan and Liz asked Damon at the same time. Liz tried not to think about the last time she saw Katherine. Damo opened his mouth to answer his siblings, but closed it.  
"No idea." Damon said.  
"Katherine is always up to something." Liz said. Damon nodded in agreement.  
"So, how are we gonna find this moonstone?" Stefan asked.  
"Jeremy is getting it from Tyler." Liz said and Stefan sighed.  
"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan asked Liz.  
"I didn't, Damon did." Liz said and pointed to her older brother. Stefan walked passed Damon and lightly slapped him on the shoulder.  
"He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself." Damon said to Stefan. He sighed and looked at Liz. "Thanks." He said with sarcasm.  
"You're welcome." Liz said with a slight smile, able to tell Damon was being sarcastic. "So...what now?" She asked.  
"Now we get the moonstone before Katherine." Damon said before he followed in Stefan's direction. Liz sighed and followed Damon.

* * *

Liz stood with her brothers as they eavesdropped on Tyler and Jeremy. Liz tried to stay focused on what they were doing, not wanting her thoughts to drift to Katherine.

Stefan glance at Liz. He felt like Liz shouldn't be involved with what they were doing, but knew there was nothing he could do to stop her. Stefan wanted to try and be more honest with everything that was going on so him and his siblings could have a united front.

Liz looked at Stefan and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when she heard Tyler talk about the moonstone. Liz frowned when she heard Tyler gave it to Mason. Stefan started to walk away, but noticed Liz and Damon stayed behind him.  
"I'll be right behind you." Damon told Stefan. Stefan looked his siblings and nodded before he continued walking away. "I need your help." Damon said to Liz and told her what he needed help with.

* * *

After she talked with Damon, Liz headed back home and started to get ready for what he wanted help with. She brought everything he asked for into the library and set it in front of the fireplace. Liz didn't ask why Damon needed everything, but she put the pieces together.

* * *

Liz sat on the couch, trying to read more of her book from earlier. She needed to do something to pass the time since she had everything set up for Damon.

Liz was only able to read a little bit before she heard Damon pulling up outside. She sighed and marked her spot in the book before going to help Damon. Liz saw Bonnie and Damon getting out of his car.  
"Really?" Liz asked when she noticed Mason unconscious in the back seat.  
"We need to find out where he hid the moonstone." Damon said before he started to take Mason out of the back. Liz noticed Bonnie trying to carry a heavy bag.  
"I can get that..." Liz said to Bonnie, who gladly handed the bag over.  
"Thanks." Bonnie said and Liz nodded. The two of them followed Damon inside.

* * *

The three of them went into the library. Damon set Mason's body on the chair Liz had set up earlier.  
"You're welcome." Liz said to Damon because he had yet to thank her for the help.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Damon said. Liz rolled her eyes because she knew Damon was playing around with her.  
"Grab that corner." Damon said to Bonnie about the tarp on the ground.  
"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie asked Damon as Liz set down the bag she carried in.  
"Because Damon doesn't like to stain the carpet." Liz said to Bonnie. Bonnie looked between Liz and Damon.  
"Why did I knew it was going to be something like that?" Bonnie asked after the corners were straightened out.  
"Judging again." Damon pointed out to Bonnie before going over to his sister.  
"He's not gonna be out much longer." Bonnie said to them.  
"What happened to him?" Liz asked out of curiosity.  
"I have him aneurysms and Damon knocked him out." Bonnie said to Liz. Liz looked at Damon, who pretended not to notice his sister looking at him.  
"Whoa. Looks like this guy's used to being tied up." Damon said as he pulled chains out of the bag. Liz looked at the chains and worried about Tyler, hoping he would never activate his wolf side. She sighed, not noticing how Damon was looking at her.

Damon walked towards Mason and started to tie him to the chair.  
"What are you doing?" Damon asked Bonnie when he noticed her hands on each side of Mason's head.  
"You're looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help you find it." Bonnie said as she tried to focus.  
"Oh, good. Find out if he gave it to Katherine, and find out where she is." Damon said to Bonnie as he kept tying Mason up. "And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it."  
"One thing at a time Damon." Liz said to her brother as she kept looking through the bag. She found a journal. Her curiosity got the better of her before she started to read it.

Bonnie kept trying to get the location of the moonstone.  
"Somewhere small. dark. There's water." She said after a few seconds.  
"Like a sewer?" Damon asked. Bonnie shook her head  
"No." Bonnie said. "Like a well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well."  
"Why would it be in a well?" Bonnie opened her eyes and lowered her hands from Mason's head.  
"I told you, I only get what I get." She said before Mason held Bonnie's wrist. Damon took Mason's hand off of Bonnie and she started to walk away.  
"Hey, judgey!" Bonnie turned to face Damon "Thank you." Bonnie gave a nod before she walked out of the room. "Come on. Wake up, wolf boy." Damon said to Mason before he punched Mason. Liz looked up from the journal and looked at Damon. She got up and moved to the couch with the journal she was reading.

* * *

Damon was standing near the fireplace, holding an iron poker in the fire. As he held it in the fire, he looked at Liz, who was still reading the journal she found earlier. He didn't say anything to Liz about how interested she seemed in whatever was written in the journal.

Damon turned his attention back to Mason when he started to move.  
"Someone's feisty." Damon said before he started to move over to Mason. Mason struggled to get free and ended up falling backwards.  
"What?!" Mason asked to Damon, which made Liz glance over to them. Damon stuck the poker into Mason's chest, which made him scream.  
"You can hurt, good to know." Damon said after he took the poker out. "I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain." He brushed Mason's shirt slightly to the side to see the wound had started to heal. "Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain." Damon pulled Mason up and made sure he was still securely on the chair. "So...Katherine." Damon got right to the point as he stuck the poker back into the fire. "How do you know her? What is she up to?" Mason spit towards Damon, but remains quiet. "I have all day." Damon took the poker from the fire and started back to Mason. Liz sped between Damon and Mason, still with the journal in her hand. Liz's interruption made Damon annoyed.  
"You're not going to stop me." Damon said to Liz.  
"Did I say I was going to?" Liz asked. "Just let me have a few minutes before you start torturing him more." Damon looked between Mason and Liz. "Just give me a few minutes alone with him." Liz and Damon looked at each other. "I won't let him go, promise." Liz eventually held up her hand, sticking out her pinky. Damon eventually wrapped his own pinky around Liz's. "Twenty minutes." Damon said. They unhooked their pinkies and Liz smiled at her brother. Damon put the poker back by the fireplace and left Liz alone with Mason.

Liz put her phone to the side and played some music. She didn't want Damon overhearing what she was going to talk about. Liz pulled up a chair near Mason so they could be face to face.  
"I heard Tyler has to kill someone to activate the wolf side." Liz said. "Is that true?" She asked Mason. He looked at Liz, unsure if she was going to do anything to him like Damon had been doing. "I'm not like my brother Mason." Liz said. "At least not right now. I'm just concerned about Tyler." Mason looked, trying to study Liz's expression to see if she was telling the truth. Mason eventually nodded his head, silently confirming Liz's question. Liz paused for a moment. "If this ever happens to Tyler, I intend to help him through it the best I can." She said.  
"You really love him?" Mason asked. Liz nodded with a smile.  
"I do." Liz honestly told Mason.  
"Then don't let this happen to him." Mason said. "This is a curse and Tyler...he doesn't deserve it."  
"Nobody deserves a curse. Not even you." Liz looked at the journal and held it up a bit so Mason could see. "I was reading this and...werewolves...you guys have it tough." She turned to a page she read before. "Will you tell me more?" Liz asked Mason, wanting to learn more about werewolves. "So I know in case this ever happens to Tyler?" Mason thought about Liz's request.  
"For Tyler." Mason said and Liz smiled as they began to talk.

* * *

After the twenty minutes were up, Liz stopped the music on her phone and put the chair back.  
"I'm sorry for whatever Damon will do to you." Liz honestly said to Mason before Damon walked back in. "Want something to eat?" Damon shook his head and watched Liz walk out of the room.

Liz walked into the kitchen, not sure how much of what she just learned she should relay to her brothers.

Liz noticed Jeremy eating a sandwich while going through the box Alaric had brought earlier.  
"Researching?" Liz asked Jeremy as she started to make herself something to eat.  
"Yeah, I thought there might be something interesting in here." Jeremy said to Liz.  
"Knowing Ric, there's definitely something interesting in there." Liz said about the box. As she made herself something to eat, she tried to use her hearing to eavesdrop on Damon and Mason.  
"I'll be back..." Jeremy said before he left the kitchen with the box. Liz didn't notice he left until after she turned around. She figured he went to talk to Damon.

Liz sat at the kitchen isle and started to eat what she had made herself.

* * *

After Liz finished eating, she walked in the hall to head back to the library. She could hear some of what was going on, but she wanted to see how much Damon had hurt Mason. A part of Liz felt bad for the pain Mason had been experiencing because of Damon. Another part felt like he deserved it for almost getting her brothers killed.

Liz stood at the doorway to the library and watched Damon as he looked at Mason.  
"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon asked Mason.  
"Screw you!" Mason said. Liz was able to tell his tone was different than what it was when she talked to him.  
"Wrong answer!" Damon took a few steps closer to Mason.  
"If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!" Jeremy quickly said to get Damon to stop.  
"I'm taking your eyes now." Damon said as he ignored Jeremy.  
"The well! You can find it there." Mason said. Damon got closer with wolvesbane in his hand.  
"I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it." Damon held the wolvesbane closer to Mason, but didn't let it touch his skin.  
"I'm getting it for Katherine." Mason said to Damon.  
"Why?"  
"She's gonna use it to lift the curse."  
"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?"  
"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore."  
"Why?"  
"Because she loves me." Damon laughed before he finally noticed Liz at the doorway. He caught hurt in her eyes, but didn't say anything about it.  
"Now... now I get it. You're just stupid." Damon said ot Mason. "Katherine doesn't love you. She only loves herself." He paused. "Katherine's using you, just like she uses everyone else she sleeps with."  
"I'm done talking." Mason said. Liz walked closer.  
"Yes, you are." Damon handed Jeremy the wolvesbane that was in his hand. "It's time to take a walk, Jeremy."  
"I'm staying." Jeremy said as Liz stood at his side.  
"It might be better if you do go." Liz suggested to Jeremy.  
"No, I'm staying." Jeremy said. "Mason's had enough." Liz gently put her hand on Jeremy's arm.  
"Jer...trust me...you should go." Liz said. "Come on." She added and nodded her head towards the hall.

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him." Mason said to Tyler and Liz. Liz nodded because of the conversation they had earlier.  
"Come on." Liz said to Jeremy before she walked him out.

* * *

Liz walked Jeremy to the front door. She didn't say anything as she thought about Tyler and Mason.  
"Is Damon going to kill Mason?" Jeremy asked Liz, which snapped her out of her thoughts.  
"Probably." Liz said as she looked at him.  
"And you're okay with that?" Jeremy asked. Liz shook her head.  
"No, but Damon will do what Damon wants." Jeremy frowned. He looked at Liz. "You should go home, try to rest a little." Liz said to Jeremy. He surprised her by putting his hand on Liz's shoulder. Jeremy was able to tell Liz was worried.  
"Tyler will be fine." Liz smiled a little and put her hand on Jeremy's.  
"I hope so." Liz smiled a bit before she watched Jeremy as he walked to his car. Liz watched as he drove away.

Liz returned to the library. She was afraid of what she might find, but she needed to know what Damon did to Mason. Liz could smell blood, stronger than before. She frowned and when she stepped in to the library, Damon was wiping his hands.  
"...you killed him?" Liz asked Damon as she got closer.  
"He had it coming." Damon said, ignoring the expression that was on Liz's face. Liz slapped Damon's shoulder. Damon rolled his eyes and walked out so he could wash his hands.

* * *

Liz took Mason off the chair and laid him in the blanket. She put the chair off to the side before she noticed Damon came back in the room.  
"You don't have to clean up my mess." Damon said to his sister before he took stuff out of Mason's pocket.  
"I know." Liz said. "But if I don't, who knows how long his body would be here." Damon slightly smirked at his sister before Stefan walked into the room. "Hey...you okay?" Liz asked Stefan, who nodded.  
"All this for that?" Damon asked Stefan as he held out the moonstone.  
"Yep." Stefan said before he tossed the moonstone to Damon. Liz sighed and took a step closer to Damon so she could look at the moonstone.  
"Pretty." Liz said about the moonstone before she started to wrap up Mason's body.  
"I see you've exercised your usual restraint." Stefan said to Damon when he noticed the tarp, chains, and the chair.  
"Had to be done." Damon said. Stefan looked at Liz as she wrapped up Mason's body. He didn't pay attention to Damon talking to himself while he used Mason's phone.

Liz wondered how she could face Tyler after the death of his uncle. She knew she couldn't tell him Damon was the one who caused it, but at the same time, Liz wanted to be honest with Tyler.  
"Oh, last number dialed." Liz looked up at Damon. "I wonder who that could possibly be?" Liz frowned as Stefan tried to stop Damon.  
"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" Damon brushed his brother off to the side. Liz sped to Damon's side and took him by surprise when she took the phone from him.  
"_Mason, you should have been here an hour ago."_ Liz looked at her brothers when she heard Katherine's voice on the other like. Stefan frowned at Liz while Damon looked with curiosity at her.  
"Wrong plaything Kitty Kat." Liz said, internally smirking at the nickname for Katherine. She knew Katherine didn't like that nickname, but she didn't care at the moment.  
"_Elizabeth._" Katherine said. _"For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?"  
_"Oh yeah, he's right next to me." Liz said and looked at Mason's body. She felt sad for Tyler for a minute before focusing back on the conversation with Katherine. "Although...his heart is across the room." Liz smirked, hoping to trick Katherine into believing she was the one that killed Mason and not Damon.  
"_You shouldn't have_." Katherine said.  
"My brothers and I have had a very busy day today." Liz started to pace as she talked to Katherine. "I killed a werewolf, they found a moonstone." Liz paused and looked at Damon for a second. She didn't notice the worry on Stefan's face. "Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much...rightfully so." Liz shrugged, trying to keep her cool while she talked to Katherine. "Although, he did love you. Poor guy." Liz looked at Mason's body. "Too bad he didn't know loving a psycho comes with a cost."  
"_You didn't think I was a psycho the other night._" Katherine said and Liz frowned. Her brothers looked confused because they had been eavesdropping on the entire call. "_I'm sure you remember the other night."_ Katherine smirked on her end.  
"Where are you? Because we could bring Mason's body over." Liz said to change the topic. "Last goodbyes and all that."  
"Y_ou have no idea what you've just done Lizzie."  
_"Awww...Did my brothers and I ruin your big bad master plan? I'm so sowwy." Liz ended in a baby voice. "We didn't mean to..." Liz added, still in the baby voice to taunt Katherine.  
"_Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B?"_ Katherine asked. Liz looked at her brothers._ "And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and...you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Love you...'_ Katherine hung up on Liz.

Liz let out a deep breath she didn't realize she had. She tossed the phone to Damon, who caught it with ease.  
"Anyone else need a drink?" Liz said before she walked past her brothers. Liz picked up her keys and headed out the house.

Damon looked at Stefan, who walked Liz walk out of the room. Stefan looked at Mason's body before looking at his brother.  
"She's starting to spiral Damon." Stefan said with worry, knowing Liz wasn't going to listen in. Damon gave a small nod before he got an idea.  
"That might be good for us." Damon said, which made Stefan look at him in shock. "Think about it, if Liz is spiraling, Katherine will be distracted by her. We can swoop in and get rid of Katherine and not have to worry about the bitch." Stefan frowned at Damon's plan to use their sister as bait.  
"Liz can get worse than you when she spirals. Do you really want that with everything that's going on Damon?" He asked. Damon didn't answer, instead he bent down to pick up Mason's body.  
"Are you going to help me or not?" Damon asked, avoiding Stefan's question. Stefan sighed and helped Damon.

* * *

**~ I wrote the last scene to this chapter first and then did everything else. The ending I was most excited to write for this chapter because it's another Katherine/Liz scene.**

**~ I tried to show Damon and Stefan being concerned about their sister because they both care about her. I want to try and explore more of that and the history the three have together.**  
**~ I also tried to have Liz have at least a little scene with a lot of characters because there's more than just Damon, Stefan, Tyler and Katherine in her world.**

**~ I plan on having some flashbacks in the next chapter, but I'm not sure on what. If there is anything you'd like to see, please feel free to suggest something.**

**~ I'm going to try and update again on the 1st, but it might be the week after that. I'm going to attempt to either re-write my story Dark Paradise (Silas/OC/Stefan)(TVD season 5) or try to continue my story Torn By Love (Kol/OC/Stefan)(TVD season 3)**


	7. Masquerade

**~ I know it's been over 6 months since the last chapter. I tried to do weekly updates, but felt like this wasn't getting as many reviews as the first few chapters. It lowered my muse**

**~ I've been slowly adding to this chapter over the last few months, not wanting to force the chapter out. I wanted to be proud of it, which I am proud of how this turned out.**

**~ This is the second longest chapter of the story so hopefully everyone will find something in the chapter they like (:**

* * *

Liz was sleeping in her bed with her phone nearby. She spent most of the night texting Tyler before they both fell asleep. Liz tried to figure out a way on how to tell Tyler that Damon killed Mason. The ways Liz thought of didn't satisfy her. Liz felt like anyway she would tell Tyler, he would break up with her and she didn't want that.

The thoughts had made it hard to get to sleep through the night. Liz managed to get to sleep and somehow stayed asleep.

Stefan walked into Liz's room and saw she was still asleep. He was still worried about his sister and. He watched Liz sleep for a few minutes before he slightly shook her.

"Mmm...five more minutes." Liz muttered. Stefan shook her again. Liz pulled her pillow over her head and tried to ignore Stefan.  
"Liz...Damon said it's important." Stefan quietly said as he tried to wake Liz. Liz held the pillow closer to her head. She tried to block out Stefan because she needed her sleep. Stefan sighed and pulled the pillow from Liz. "We need to talk." He said in a serious voice. Liz groaned and looked at Stefan.  
"Fine." She said with a frown before she took the pillow from Stefan. "Just...let me take a shower." Liz slowly sat up and saw her phone was dead.  
"I'll be downstairs." Stefan said to Liz before he walked out of the room. Liz got up from her bed, put her phone on it's charger and went into her bathroom to take a shower.

After Liz was done with her shower, she walked downstairs in clean clothes. Liz tied her hair into a ponytail as she walked into the library, where she saw her brothers with Caroline.  
"About time." Damon said to Liz, who ignored him. Liz noticed how Caroline was in the chair.  
"What happened?" Liz asked as she got closer to Caroline.  
"I saw Katherine." Caroline said, which made Liz frown.  
"What?" Liz asked and sat near Caroline. "Are you okay?" Liz asked, even though she could tell the answer. "What did she want?"  
"The moonstone." Caroline looked at Liz. "And you." Liz frowned. She looked at her brothers while she rubbed Caroline's back with comfort.  
"She wants the moonstone tonight, at the masquerade ball." Damon said to his sister. He didn't comment on Katherine wanting Liz back. It was something they would make sure didn't happen.  
"Katherine wants to do it in public." Stefan said. "Killing Mason threw her off guard."  
"She's running scared." Damon said as Liz watched her brothers. "What she did to Jenna was desperate." Liz stayed quiet, not knowing what Katherine did to Jenna. "She's out of tricks."  
"We can't underestimate her." Liz said to her brothers. "We have to be smarter than her."  
"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked. Damon shook his head.  
"No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it." Damon looked at Stefan. "I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her...tonight." He forgot for a moment that Liz was watching. Liz didn't think her brothers were aware she might still have feelings for Katherine.  
"You're not gonna kill her." Stefan said to Damon.  
"Don't give me that goody-goody crap." Damon said. "Katherine deserves to die after what she put us through."  
"You're not gonna kill her." Stefan said as he faced Damon.  
"Really?"  
"Because I am." Stefan said and noticed a proud look on Damon's face. They looked at each other before looking at Liz.  
"Hey, I'm not going to stop you." Liz said, even though she still felt something for Katherine. Katherine still put their family through hell, hurt Liz's friends and not to mention did stuff they didn't even know about.

* * *

After Liz and Stefan worked together to make breakfast for everyone, Liz stood with Damon as he and Alaric went over weapons. Liz looked at each one. She tried to take in as much information as she could from Alaric. She knew that Katherine had to die for everyone to move on with their lives. '_And for me to finally get over her'_ Liz thought to herself about Katherine. She looked up from the weapons when she felt someone looking at her.  
"What?" She asked Damon, who shrugged and let Alaric continue to talk to them.  
"This works with compressed air." Alaric started to explain once everyone else gathered around the table. "The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this." Alaric showed Damon and Stefan a stake gun that fit on the arm. "It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." Alaric showed how to use the stake as he faked killing a vampire. Stefan, Damon and Liz all looked at Alaric. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire."  
"As long as the vampire isn't one of us." Liz said to Alaric. She knew Alaric wouldn't kill her or any of the other good vampires in town.

* * *

Liz stood next to Caroline as everyone stood in the living room. She went over the plan in her head and wasn't sure how it would turn out. '_Will I be able to do this?_'Liz asked herself because she did have feelings for Katherine. '_She's been hurting my family and family sticks together'_ She sighed and looked at Alaric.  
"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked as he put a bag over his shoulder.  
"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan said to Alaric. Stefan knew Elena would be mad after finding out, but he wanted her to be safe.  
"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." Alaric said to Stefan. Stefan nodded and looked at everyone.  
"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan said. '_I have to stick by my brothers'_ Liz thought to herself, even though there was a part of her that didn't want to kill Katherine.  
"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline." Damon said as he looked to Caroline. Liz looked to Caroline, interested in her answer.  
"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair." Caroline said to everyone. "As long as there's no werewolf running around."  
"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon said with a satisfied smirk.  
"I'll keep an eye on Tyler." Liz said, referring to the wolf curse. "He won't kill anyone while I'm with him." She added because she didn't know what Katherine's plan might be.  
"Bonnie?" Stefan asked as he looked to Bonnie. "Are you with us?" Liz looked to Bonnie.  
"But no one gets hurt." Bonnie said after she thought about what they were going to do.  
"Except Katherine." Damon said to everyone. "Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart." Damon looked to his sister, who seemed deep in thought. "Right Lizzie?" Everyone looked at Liz, who was snapped out of her thoughts by Damon's voice. Liz nodded and chose to stay silent.

* * *

Liz had taken her time getting ready for the party. She wanted to look good for Tyler, even though a part of her wanted to look good for Katherine.

Liz walked outside of Tyler's house in a strapless red and black dress that went to just below her knees. It had a black belt with some silver details to break up the red and black. Liz had a matching red and black mask with a black feather on it. Liz also had on black heels to match. She adjusted her mask and smiled to herself when she saw Tyler.

Liz walked over to Tyler, sneaking two glasses of champagne as she walked towards him.  
"You look handsome." Liz said with a flirtatious smile. Tyler kissed Liz's cheek and took one of the glasses.  
"And you look..." Tyler looked Liz over "...hot." Liz blushed as she looked at Tyler.  
"You always say that." Liz pointed out.  
"And it will always be true." He smiled before they both took a sip from their glasses. Tyler set his glass down and offered his hand to Liz. "Care for a dance?" He asked, which made Liz smile.  
"Of course." Liz set her glass down before she took Tyler's hand. Tyler hooked his arm in Liz's as they walked closer to the other people.

Liz didn't know that Katherine watched the interaction. Katherine narrowed her eyes at Liz with Tyler, but didn't let them distract her from her plan.

* * *

After Liz had a few dances with Tyler, she met up with her brothers outside. Liz stood between her brothers as they looked out at everyone.  
"Do you see her?" Damon asked his siblings about Katherine.  
"Nope." Liz and Stefan said at the same time.  
"You sure you two are up for this?" Stefan asked Damon and Liz. He knew how much they cared about Katherine in the past.  
"Who are you talking to?" Damon asked about him and Liz.  
"Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated." Stefan pointed out to Damon  
"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate." Damon said and glanced at Liz, who was staying quiet.  
"You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen." Stefan said about Damon, but Liz knew Stefan also meant her. '_You love Tyler, not Katherine'_ Liz repeated to herself in her head.  
"I won't hesitate." Damon said.  
"Okay." Stefan simply said and gave a concerning look at Liz. "You okay?" Liz broke out of her thoughts and looked at her twin.  
"Yeah." Liz lied with a nod. "Don't worry Stef...I won't hesitate either." She patted Sefan on the shoulder before she looked back around at everyone. Damon looked at Liz, who looked to him. "What Katherine and I had...that's in the past." Liz said. "I'm not going to let her ruin what I have with Tyler." Liz added before she walked away from her brothers.

* * *

Liz stood by herself. She looked around the party, not seeing Katherine anywhere. Liz knew it would be her job to distract Katherine and also knew Katherine would come looking for her. She was going to make sure to have time to spend with Tyler after distracting Katherine. She didn't want Tyler involved in the supernatural more than he had to be.

Liz was about to walk around when she felt someone stand next to her. Liz didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Looks like you need one." Katherine said as she handed Liz a glass of champagne.  
"Not from you." Liz said without looking at Katherine. Katherine looked at Liz and took in how she looked. "You look so..." Katherine leaned closer to Liz's ear "...hot in that dress." Katherine whispered.  
"Don't flirt with me Katherine." Liz said. "Not tonight."  
"Jealous I had a thing with Mason?" Liz tried not to react.  
"What do you want?"  
"One dance...that's all I want." Katherine said with honesty to Liz. Liz thought about what Katherine said. "One dance and I'll leave you alone." Liz slowly looked at Katherine.  
"If I'm dancing with you, then I will need that champagne." Liz took the glass and downed it before Katherine guided her to a more private spot.

* * *

Katherine lead Liz inside, in a room that had no one in it. Katherine had her witch friend put a silencing spell on the room for the night.  
"No one will see us in here." Katherine said to Liz. Liz knew Katherine meant so others didn't think she was dancing with Elena. They could still hear the music that was playing outside.

Liz looked at Katherine when they stood in the middle of the room. It was the first time she really got a good look at Katherine in the dress. Liz tried not to blush when she saw how Katherine looked. Katherine held her hand out for Liz, who slowly took it. They held hands and started to dance to the music.

As they danced, Liz tried not to look at Katherine. She knew a part of her still cared about Katherine and she was afraid she might act on those feelings. Liz made sure to keep her hands from moving, staying holding Katherine's hands as they danced. Liz could feel one of Katherine's hand slowly move to her back. Katherine's hands found a way to touch Liz in a way that would send shivers up Liz's spine. Liz tried not to blush or react to the way Katherine was touching her. Katherine internally smiled, able to tell how Liz's body was reacting to her, even though Liz was trying to hide it. Katherine slowly held Liz closer, because she wanted their bodies to touch. She smiled when Liz was unable to hold back the blush.

Liz reluctantly looked at Katherine and met her eyes. For a moment, Liz saw the woman she fell in love with back in 1864. There was a glitter of hope in Katherine's eyes, which made Liz unable to look away. Liz didn't realized how focused she became on Katherine. It was as if she forgot about everything that was going on, but the two of them. Katherine slowly leaned closer, planting a soft kiss on Liz's lips. Katherine didn't hold back a smile when Liz didn't push her away. Liz looked at Katherine with some surprise before she kissed Katherine back. Katherine held Liz as close as she could.

Katherine sped Liz against a wall and deepened the kiss. Liz returned the kiss and found her hands going under Katherine's dress. Liz was so absorbed in what her body was feeling, she didn't care about anything else. She moved her head to the side when Katherine started to kiss her neck.  
"Katherine..." Liz moaned before Katherine gently laid them on the floor. Liz looked up at Katherine, not wanting to stop what they were doing. Katherine gently took off their masks before she kissed Liz with passion again. Liz kissed back with the same amount of passion as Katherine started to undress them both. Liz stopped Katherine from undressing. "I want to..." Liz whispered about undressing Katherine. Katherine smiled and kissed Liz's neck as she was undressed.

Liz flipped them over before she started to kiss all over Katherine's body. Katherine smiled. She didn't want the moment to end.

* * *

Katherine and Liz laid on the floor, their dresses off to the side. Katherine's head was on Liz's chest, her hand held one of Liz's. Liz's other hand was gently brushing through Katherine's hair. A part of Liz felt like she just cheated on Tyler, but another part of her felt happy. Liz didn't have to hold back with Katherine the way she had to with Tyler.  
"...what if someone heard us?" Liz asked in a whisper to Katherine, not sure if she wanted to speak louder. Katherine slowly moved her head so she could look at Liz's face.  
"You worry too much." Katherine whispered before planting a kiss on Liz's cheek. "No one heard us, I promise you." Katherine brushed some of Liz's hair behind her ear. She looked in Liz's eyes or a moment before she sat up. "As much as I want to stay...I have to get back to business." Katherine slowly stood, fully aware she was naked in front of Liz. She moved her body in a way that would keep Liz watching. Katherine slowly started to dress, trying to keep Liz's attention for as long as she could.  
"This doesn't mean we are back together." Liz eventually said after she got up.  
"I didn't expect it would." Katherine looked at Liz, who was starting to get her own dress back on. "It just goes to show you that you're never over your first." Katherine smirked because she had been Liz's first back in 1864. Liz looked at Katherine, who had her dress back on. "Help me with the zipper?" Liz took a deep breath before she slowly nodded. She went over to Katherine. As Liz pulled the zipper up, her fingers unintentionally touched Katherine's back. Katherine smiled and brushed her hair to the side. Liz looked at Katherine's neck after she finished with the zipper. Liz took a deep breath and forced herself to step back and not kiss Katherine's neck. Katherine put her masquerade mask back on and flattened her hair. "I look forward to more time together." Katherine blew a kiss to Liz and left the room.

Liz watched Katherine leave. She couldn't take her gaze away from where Katheirne had been as her mind replays what they just did. Liz brought her hand to her lips, as if she could still feel Katherine's lips on hers. She let out a deep breath and shook her head before she made sure she was proper for re-joining the party. It look Liz a moment to remember what her brothers were planning. She went over to her phone and texted Caroline and Jeremy it was there turn.  
"Goodbye Katherine." Liz said to the empty room before she put her mask back on. She took another deep breath before she left the room.

* * *

Liz walked on the first floor and looked for Tyler. She wasn't sure what room he would be in, but knew he would be on the first floor of his house. Liz took a glass of champagne. She drank the whole thing before she noticed Caroline.  
"Are you okay?" Liz asked Caroline, who shrugged.  
"Yeah..." Caroline said, even though Liz could tell Caroline had things on her mind.  
"Matt?" Liz asked and Caroline nodded. Liz was about to open her mouth when they both heard a noise. They looked at each other before going towards the fighting.

When Liz and Caroline got to the room where they heard the fighting, they saw Tyler and Matt. Liz hurried to get Tyler from Matt. Caroline hurried to get Matt from Tyler.  
"What is going on here?" Liz asked as her and Caroline tried to keep the boys separated. Matt tried to get away from Caroline and get back to Tyler.  
"Let me go." Matt said as he kept trying to get closer to Tyler. Liz looked at Matt and then looked to Tyler with some worry.  
"Keep calm." She whispered to Tyler because she knew how he acted on his anger. It might cause him to do something he regretted and Liz was trying to avoid that. Liz took a deep breath and Tyler took one along with her to keep himself calm. Liz smiled, glad that Tyler had been listening to her on how to keep control on his anger. "You okay?" She asked after Tyler seemed to calm down. Tyler nodded before Liz went Caroline. Liz noticed Caroline hit Matt enough that he fell to the ground.  
"Matt?" Caroline asked before she kneeled next to him. She checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive.  
"He's okay Care." Liz said to Caroline, able to hear Matt's heartbeat. Liz put a comforting hand on Caroline's shoulder. Caroline nodded.

Liz looked back at Tyler, who looked at her and Caroline. Liz gave him a small smile before noticing Sarah going towards Tyler. Tyler noticed Sarah, but got stabbed in the chest. Tyler pushed Sarah away, which made her fall and hit her head on the corner of the desk.  
"Tyler!" Liz went over to Tyler and pulled the knife out of his chest. Liz looked from Tyler to Sarah, unable to hear Sarah's heartbeat. Tyler went next to Sarah's body as he started to panic.  
"No, no, no! Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up!" Tyler lightly shook Sarah's body. He looked at Liz. "You can help...right?" He asked. Liz kneeled next to Sarah to check her pulse.  
"I can't Tyler...it's too late." Liz said when she was unable to feel Sarah's pulse. Liz tried to hold back her tears. She felt bad for Tyler, knowing what it meant for Sarah to be dead. Tyler took a deep breath and turned away from Liz as he ran his hand through his hair.  
"No... not like this." Tyler muttered before grabbing his head. He started to scream, which made Liz stand up and slowly go towards him.  
"What's happening?" Caroline asked as she started to get closer to Liz. Liz put her hand to the side, silently telling Caroline not to get any closer.  
"Tyler...?" Liz quietly asked, trying to get him to focus on her.  
"Get back." Tyler groaned, which made Liz look at him with worry. After a few moments, he lifted his eyes. Liz held back a gasp when she noticed his eyes had turned amber. Liz took a deep breath and went to Tyler, slowly kneeling next to him. She pulled Tyler in for a hug.

* * *

After she made sure Tyler was okay, Liz sped up to the room she knew Katherine and her brothers were in. She went straight to Katherine and punched her in the face. Stefan and Damon hurried to Liz's side and tried to hold her back.  
"You bitch!" Liz yelled at Katherine. Katherine touched where Liz punched and smiled a bit. She took a deep breath before getting a serious look on her face. Katherine noticed that Liz's fangs and veins were showing.  
"She's linked to Elena." Stefan said to his twin, but it didn't make her settle down.  
"I don't care." Liz said as she tried to get out of her brother's arms. "Katherine deserves what's coming to her."  
"What happened?" Damon asked Liz, even though he stared at Katherine. Damon could tell Liz was furious and knew she didn't get that way often. Liz took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down when she felt Damon's hands losing their grip. Her face slowly returned to normal.  
"Tyler killed someone because of her." Liz said and narrowed her eyes at Katherine. "Forget about my brothers, I'll kill you myself." Katherine frowned, able to tell Liz meant it.  
"I'd like to see you try Lizzie." Katherine smirked a bit, even though a part of her felt bad for what she did. Katherine lightly trailed her finger along Liz's cheek before she took a few steps away. Liz still struggled against both of her brothers before forcing herself out of their grip.

She walked to the opposite side of the room, staying as far away from Katherine as she could. Liz sat on the floor and leaned her head against the wall. She knew there was no way out of the room until the spell was lifted on the room. Lis refused to look at Katherine as thoughts of Tyler raced through her mind.

Liz did her best to ignore Katherine as she tried to focus in on Tyler. She wanted to try and listen, to try and make sure he was okay. It was hard for her to hear Tyler over all the music that was playing. Liz looked towards the door. She could picture Tyler coming up to check up on her. Liz knew Tyler wouldn't because he had more to worry about. '_He's safe with Caroline'_ Liz thought to herself, even though she wanted to be there for him.

* * *

Stefan stood near Liz, able to tell that she was annoyed with being stuck in the room. Liz knew that she would be stuck but wanted to kill Katherine for what she did to Tyler. Stefan tried to worry for his sister but also tried to figure out Katherine's plan.

Damon occasionally glanced at his sister, not knowing what she would do after they were able to leave the room. He went towards the doorway and tested it to see if the barrier was down.  
"Damn it." He groaned, which made Liz look towards him. "Where's that witch?"  
"We could play charades." Katherine suggested, not worried about being trapped in the room with the three Salvatores. Liz looked at Katherine.  
"I got one." Liz said, which made everyone look at Liz. Liz slowly stood up, but stood in her place. "Three words." She said before pointing to herself. Liz then made a motion like she was cutting her neck before she pointed at Katherine.  
"You won't be able to Lizzie." Katherine said, able to tell Liz wanted to be the one to kill her.  
"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan said to Katherine. He hoped that it would distract Liz and Katherine from annoying each other.  
"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asked as he and Liz both looked at Stefan. Stefan looked at Katherine as she took a few steps.  
"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Liz looked at Katherine and realized something herself.  
"The Lockwood family kept it safe for you all these years." Liz said because she knew that Tyler's dad had it hidden until Tyler had found it. "...and that's why you had Mason come to Mystic Falls with you, so he could find it and give it to you."  
"Good for you two." Katherine said with a smirk as she looked at the twins. "My deal with George would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." Liz noticed how she looked towards Damon. "Thanks to you, by the way." She said with some annoyance in her voice. "At least Lizzie knows how to keep a secret." Katherine smirked towards Liz, which made Stefan and Damon confused.  
"What does she mean?" Stefan asked and Liz shrugged, not wanting to tell her brothers.  
"Do you think she means anything?" Liz asked back. "She's Katherine...she lies." Katherine's smirked lowered a bit at Liz's words, but knew Liz was covering for herself.  
"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked Katherine, because he wanted to try and change the subject.  
"I love you in a suit, so dashing." Katherine said as she got closer to Stefan. She wanted to try and make Liz jealous.  
"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan asked Katherine, not affected by her trying to flirt.  
"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon said to Stefan as Liz took a few steps towards her twin.  
"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death." Stefan said as he looked at Katherine.  
"Who were you running from?" Liz asked Katherine as she stood near Stefan.  
"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi." Katherine looked at the twins, ignoring how Damon was looking at them from behind her. "Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on my favorite twins over the years." Katherine glanced at Stefan before she looked more towards Liz. "You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you." Katherine paused. "Especially after you made out with Lexi before the concert started." Damon looked at Liz, not knowing she ever had made out with Lexi.  
"What can I say?" Liz asked, not denying she made out with Lexi. "She was hot and we were drinking." Liz was ultimately best friends with Lexi, much like her twin had been.  
"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked questioned because he wanted answers.  
'_I love you'_ Katherine mouthed to Liz instead of answering Stefan's question. Liz rolled her eyes and put up her middle finger before walking towards the alcohol.

* * *

Liz was pouring herself a glass of scotch to help herself deal with everything that was going on. Stefan watched her, worried for his twin.  
"We're missing the party." Katherine said as she looked out the window at the masquerade ball that was still happening.  
"And who's fault is that?" Liz muttered towards Katherine, who rolled her eyes.  
"I'll have one of those." Katherine said after noticing Liz was pouring a drink. Liz silently poured a little in another glass and slid it towards Katherine. "Thank you." Katherine said before she grabbed the glass and took a sip. Liz took a deep breath and held Katherine against the wall by the neck.  
"No, no! Liz, don't!" Stefan put his hand on Liz, hoping that would stop her before it would get too far  
"Yes, Liz, please. Show your brothers how bad you can really be." Katherine smirked, which made Liz narrow her eyes at Katherine. Stefan looked at Damon, but kept his hand on Liz's shoulder. Liz got her face within an inch of Katherine's.  
"The second the spell is lifted, I am gonna drive a stake right through your heart." Liz threatened Katherine.  
"God, you're hot." Katherine tried to flirt to lower Liz's guard. "When did you get so hot?"Liz rolled her eyes and let go of Katherine. Katherine walked past Liz and brushed her hand against Liz's body as she did. Liz took a step back so she wouldn't feel Katherine.

Liz grabbed her drink off the dresser and downed it. She looked at the door to see someone with the moonstone. Liz looked at her brothers before she looked at the person who walked in.  
"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave." Liz looked from Katherine to her brothers before she sped out of the room.

* * *

Liz got to the room where Tyler and Caroline had been. She noticed Tyler outside the room and hugged him.  
"I'm soo sorry it took me so long." She said to Tyler, not wanting to let him go.  
"Did they do it?" Tyler asked and Liz shook her head.  
"Don't worry about that now Ty." Liz said. "Worry about you and what you are now going through." She added after they broke the hug. Liz stood at Tyler's side before noticing Caroline's mom in the distance.

She looked at Tyler, who went in the room. Liz looked inside and saw that Caroline was talking to Tyler's mom.  
"Mom, the sheriff's here." Tyler said, which made his mom look at him. She noticed Liz behind him. Tyler's mom took a deep breath before she looked at Caroline.  
"I'll go prepare her, just don't leave. Just stay here okay? She's going to want to hear the story from you." Tyler's mom looked at Caroline before she started to leave the room. She took a look at Liz before she walked way.

Liz stood next to Tyler and looked at Caroline.  
"Matt's in the car, sleeping it off. I'll deal with him; I don't want him involved in any of this." She explained to Liz, who nodded.  
"I can understand that." Liz said since Matt was human. Liz knew that Tyler would find out because he carried the wolf gene and already knew about the supernatural.  
"What are you doing?" Tyler asked Caroline, confused on why she was helping him.  
"I'm helping to fix a very bad situation." Caroline said, which made Liz give an appreciative smile.  
"Why? I did this. I killed her." Tyler said and Liz gave Tyler's hand a comforting squeeze.  
"You didn't mean to Ty." Liz said to him. "You know Sarah and Matt don't normally act like they did." She added and took a deep breath, to try and calm herself so she could stay at Tyler's side. Liz looked at Caroline. "Thank you." She said and Caroline nodded. Liz looked at Tyler. "Is your wound healed yet?" Liz asked Tyler, knowing he would have accelerated healing. Liz watched as Tyler touched where Sarah stabbed him. He looked at Liz, not realizing in the moment that Caroline was still in the room with them. Tyler nodded and Liz smiled a bit.

Caroline watched them and noticed how casual Tyler seemed about his wound healing so fast. She looked to Liz, who looked slightly relieved even though Tyler activated his wolf curse.  
"Liz...is there something going on?" Caroline asked, which made Tyler and Liz both look at her. Liz took a deep breath and looked at Caroline.  
"Can you keep a secret?" Liz asked Caroline, who nodded.

* * *

**~ The scene where Katherine and Liz are dancing and end up making out was inspired by the song _Self Control by Bebe Rexha_. I had it on repeat as I wrote the scene so I could get into Liz's head a bit better.**

**~ There was some small parts in this chapter I wanted to do, but I felt like how it came out has a bigger impact than how I originally pictured it.**

**~ Hopefully I don't get distracted by other things and I could have another chapter uploaded before the end of the month.**

**~ Let me know what you think of the chapter and what you would like to see in the rest of season 2 (:**


	8. Rose

_**~ As promised, it didn't take another 6 months for another update (:**_

_**~ I worked on this chapter a little bit each day and changed a lot of scenes to set up later chapters (and possibly season 3) and to show how this version of Liz is important regardless of being an OC or not.**_

_**~ The last chapter had 3 reviews, which makes it the most reviewed chapter in this story so far.**_

* * *

Liz was in her room. She had her radio on as she got ready for school. The music helped to distract her mind from being worried for Tyler. She knew it would be a tough time for Tyler and wanted to be with him through it. It also worried Liz that Tyler would find out that Damon killed Mason and that she had been keeping it a secret from him the whole time.

Liz closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and push the worry down. Liz could tell Damon leaned against her wall.  
"What happened?" Damon asked and knew he meant about the Masquerade ball.  
"Tyler had to push Sarah away from him." Liz said. "She hit her head and that was it." Liz put her hair in a ponytail. "Caroline had to compel Matt because I rushed to attack Katherine." She added. Liz knew that Damon had been in the room when she had gone after Katherine.  
"Does Matt remember anything?" Damon asked Liz.  
"Caroline said Matt thinks he got black out drunk." Liz said before she put some perfume on. "I think that bitch compelled them both." She added as she referred to Katherine. Damon watched his sister. "That's why Caroline helped me cover to Tyler." Liz added. Damon noticed the worry on Liz's face through her mirror. "And we don't need his mom finding out about all the supernaturals in town." Liz looked at Damon's reflection.  
"Did his eyes turn yellow?" Damon asked Liz to get more information about Tyler.  
"They were more of an amber color. I'm more worried for the full moon than the color of his eyes."  
"You need to stay away from him." Liz shook her head at Damon.  
"I'm not letting Tyler go through this alone."  
"Werewolves and vampires shouldn't be together."  
"You didn't have a problem with me and Tyler before." Liz took a deep breath before she walked over to her backpack.  
"That was before he could kill you."  
"Humans could kill me. Does that mean I can't be with them either?" Liz looked at her brother. "I love Tyler, I'm not leaving him just because he is a full werewolf now." Damon sighed as he looked at his sister. Liz double checked her backpack to make sure she had everything she needed.  
"He's going to find out about us."  
"So? What's so bad about that?" Liz walked passed Damon. Damon sped in front of her, which blocked her path. "Let me go Damon."  
"Being with a werewolf is dangerous for us."  
"How would you know? You've never been with one before." Liz took a deep breath. "I know you don't like Tyler, but stay out of my relationship with him. I can handle myself." She pushed herself past Damon and headed outside.

* * *

Liz sat in the passenger seat of Stefan's car as he drove to school. Liz had her phone out and texted Tyler to meet near her locker so they could talk.  
"Is everything okay?" Stefan asked his twin.  
"So far." Liz said to her brother. "Tyler's just freaking out and Damon doesn't want me anywhere near Tyler."  
"You know Damon is just protective...in his own way." Stefan said. "You are his only sister."  
"Yeah...I know." Liz said. "But after how long we've been alive, you'd think Damon would stay out of my love life." She added before looking at Stefan.  
"Liz, if the rumors are true..."  
"Tyler could kill me with one bite, I know. That just means I have to be extra careful around him." Stefan nodded, showing he trusted his sister.  
"Just...don't take any risks okay? We would be devastated if you died."  
"I know." Liz said and playfully nudged Stefan, who smiled. "I would be the same if either of you died." Liz looked at her brother before looking at the road in front of them.

* * *

After Stefan parked at school, Liz walked inside and looked for Tyler. She went towards her locker, where she told Tyler to meet her. Liz walked slowly down the hall once she saw the memorial for Sarah. It made her think of when she watched Sarah die. '_All these deaths could have been avoided if Katherine stayed out of town'_ Liz thought to herself. She took a deep breath and noticed Tyler looking at Sarah's memorial.  
"Hey..." Liz said to get his attention. "How are you doing?" She asked as she gently rubbed Tyler's arm.  
"Not good." Tyler said, which Liz had expected him to say. "Let's go to a less crowded hall." Liz suggested to Tyler. She mainly wanted to get him away from the memorial. '_He doesn't need to beat himself up over her'_ Liz thought about Sarah's death. Tyler nodded at Liz before they started walking.

As they walked, Liz held Tyler's hand. Liz gently rubbed her thumb against the back of Tyler's hand.  
"You know you can't blame yourself for what happened." Liz said to Tyler, not sure what he was thinking. Tyler looked to Liz. "You know they weren't themselves. It wasn't your fault." Tyler nodded but Liz didn't seem to believe him. "I will be here every step for you. Caroline will also be here for you...if you want." Liz stopped walking and moved in front of Tyler. She made Tyler look at her. "You're not going to be alone in this." Liz kissed Tyler, who held her close.  
"Thank you." Tyler said. He held Liz close for comfort. Liz could tell Tyler's body temperature was warmer than normal.  
"You're hot." Liz said and let Tyler hold her as long as he needed.  
"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Tyler asked, which made Liz smile.  
"No...not unless you want me to..." Liz smirked, which was returned by Tyler. Liz felt a bit relieved when she saw Tyler smirk. Tyler took a step back and held Liz's hand. They walked together to their first class, but Liz still worried about Tyler.

* * *

After class, Liz was waiting in the hall for Tyler by her locker. She was getting her books ready for her next class when she got a text from Stefan.

'_Elena's missing'_ It read. Liz frowned. '_Meet me and Damon outside'_ Liz frowned and looked up to see Tyler.  
"Hey...something is going on with my brothers..." Liz started to explain "...I'll see you later?" She asked and Tyler nodded. Liz closed her locker and headed outside.

* * *

Liz walked outside and noticed her brothers by Damon's car. She went over to them and sat on the top of the table near them.  
"What did you mean '_Elena's missing'_?" Liz asked Stefan about his earlier text.  
"She never went home last night and her car is still by Tyler's house." Stefan explained to Liz, who sighed.  
"Who do you think got to Elena?" Liz asked her twin.  
"Katherine." Stefan said. "It has her written all over it."  
"Katherine's in the tomb." Damon said, which made his siblings look at him. "Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in." Liz looked at Damon.  
"Did you?" Stefan asked as he took a step closer to Damon  
"Did I what, Stefan?" Liz looked between her brothers as she stayed silent.  
"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you." Stefan answered his brother. Liz looked at Damon. She didn't feel jealous or mad, but she was glad. '_Katherine is finally somewhere she can't cause trouble' _She thought to herself.  
"She's in the tomb, period. End of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying."  
"What was it?" Liz asked Damon  
"Elena's in danger." Damon said, making his younger siblings frown.  
"What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" Stefan asked his brother.  
"She lies Stefan." Liz said. "It's hard to know when she's telling the truth." She added, defending Damon. Liz wasn't over what Damon said in the morning, but she wanted to focus on whatever happened to Elena.  
"We have to go talk to her." Stefan said about Katherine.  
"Oh hell no." Liz said. "If I see her, it's to kill her...not to talk." She added because she could not forgive Katherine for what she did to Tyler.  
"Let me tell you how that's gonna go:" Damon started as he looked at Stefan since Liz was on his side. "We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!"  
"I don't really care." Stefan said before he started to walk away. Liz stood from the table.  
"It's a bad idea, Stefan." Damon said and Stefan Stefan turned towards him.  
"It's Elena." Stefan said before he continued to walk. Liz went after Stefan without saying more to Damon.

Liz got caught up to Stefan.  
"You know he's right." Liz said to Stefan about what Damon said. "Katherine...she shouldn't be an option to help." She made Stefan look at her. "There has to be another way." Stefan sighed.  
"Yeah...I know." He looked at Liz. "But I don't know what to do and the longer Elena's gone, the more danger she could be in."  
"I might be able to help." Bonnie said, which made the twins look towards her. "I may have a way to find Elena." Stefan gave Bonnie an appreciative smile. Liz looked to Stefan.  
"Elena may be human, but she's not helpless." Liz said to Stefan. "Remember that." She looked to Bonnie and gave her a nod. Liz walked away, not wanting to be a part of Elena's rescue.

* * *

Liz stood outside after school, watching Tyler play basketball. She wanted to make sure he didn't lose control, but also Liz wanted to see him happy. Liz leaned against a tree and smiled a but as Tyler played, able to tell that he was enjoying himself.

Liz heard some footsteps and looked to see Caroline.  
"Hey." Caroline said to Liz.  
"Hey..." Liz said back.  
"How is he?" Caroline asked as they both looked to Tyler.  
"He's doing good. I think he's just nervous and a little scared." Liz paused. "It's not like what we've been through." She added to Caroline about their transitioning into vampires.  
"He's going to be okay." Liz nodded.  
"He has us." Liz said to Caroline. She knew Caroline would help where she could with Tyler. "Thanks for helping." Liz added because Caroline didn't have to help, but she chose to.  
"Anything for a friend." Liz smiled as they watched Tyler.

After a few minutes of playing, Tyler jumped and made a slam dunk. Liz stood straighter, knowing that Tyler couldn't have made that jump without the new side of him. He hung on the hoop while the other students were surprised. Liz glanced at Caroline before she looked back at Tyler. One of the players high-fived Tyler before he looked over at Liz. Liz smiled at Tyler and gave him a small wave.

Tyler walked away from the others and got in arms length of Liz. Liz held Tyler close and they kissed.  
"I know how you were able to do that." Liz whispered, even though Caroline was near them. Liz did tell Caroline some of her secrets the night before, but she didn't tell Caroline all of them.  
"How do you feel?" Caroline asked Tyler as a friend. Tyler gave a look to Caroline, who knew the answer without Tyler saying anything out loud.  
"How about we head to my house?" Liz asked Tyler and Caroline. "My brothers won't be home until later and I could see if we still have some werewolf information laying around." Liz looked at both Tyler and Caroline. Caroline nodded before she looked at Tyler.  
"I would love to see your house." Tyler said to Liz, because he was never inside Liz's house. Liz smiled a bit.  
"Okay..I'll lead the way." Liz said to Tyler and headed to Stefan's car. Stefan had given Liz the keys to his car before he left to rescue Elena with Damon. Liz was one of the few people he trusted with his car.. They both knew about cars so Stefan knew his car would be in good hands.

Liz sat in the driver's seat and afters she put the seatbelt on, she sighed. She wasn't nervous about Tyler's first time at her house, but she was nervous if Damon came home while he was there. '_Hopefully my brothers let me know before they come home'_ Liz thought to herself, not wanting to get in a fight with Damon.

* * *

Liz was the first one to get to her house. She parked Stefan's car in the driveway. She got her things out and went to the front door. Liz unlocked the door and went in. Caroline pulled in the driveway and Tyler after her. Caroline walked in and made herself at home.

Liz waited near the door until Tyler came up. Liz held Tyler's hand before she brought him inside. Tyler looked around from where he stood.  
"Seven bedrooms, just as many bathrooms..." Liz looked at Tyler "...don't get lost." She joked before she looked over to Caroline. "I'm going to give him a quick tour, okay?" Liz asked Caroline, who nodded.

* * *

After Liz gave a tour to Tyler, the three of them were in the library. Liz had found some information about werewolves for Tyler to read. She put two boxes on the table in front of them.  
"This is all I could find." Liz said. "But it's still more than many people have." Tyler took a few things out of the box. Liz and Caroline shared a look. "I don't know if any of it will be helpful to you." Liz patted Tyler's shoulder before pouring them all a glass. "Don't tell Damon I shared this with you." She brought the glasses to Caroline and Table. Liz didn't want Damon to know that she shared their werewolf information with Tyler or shared his bourbon with him. Liz sat next to Tyler. Liz picked took some stuff out of one of the boxes before she started to look through it.

"You know, this sounds crazy but alcohol helps or at least it helps me." Caroline said to Tyler after a while, who looked at her. "You know, with all that inside jittery stuff." Liz nodded.  
"No matter how old you get, alcohol helps." Liz said to Caroline because they knew Liz was the oldest of the three of them.  
"I'm hot." Liz playfully nudged Tyler, silently saying '_I told you so'_. "It's like my skin is on fire."  
"I guess wolves are different." Caroline said and Liz nodded. "At the beginning, I was very, very emotional. Everything was heightened."  
"I have that." Tyler said.  
"Every vampire has that." Liz said towards Tyler. "I will help you like Stefan and I helped Caroline." Liz held Tyler's hand, which made Caroline smile at them.  
"No one should go through any of this alone." Caroline added.  
"Thanks...both of you." Liz and Caroline both nodded at Tyler.

* * *

Later that night, after Caroline and Tyler went home, Damon and Stefan came back. Damon walked into the library to see that Liz was asleep on the couch. He noticed that she had information on werewolves, which annoyed him a bit.  
"Wake up." Damon said and lightly hit his sister with one of the books she had.  
"Hey..." Liz groaned when she woke up. "That book is almost as old as us." She sat up and took the book back from him. Liz carefully put it back in the box she still had in front of her.  
"Have you been drinking?" Damon asked. He didn't mention he could tell it was his bourbon.  
"Yeah..." Liz said "...when your boyfriend just became a werewolf and you have an overprotective brother, you'd drink to." She added before she picked up the box still on the table. Damon picked up two of the glasses as Liz stood up. He brought the glasses over to the table behind the couch. Liz thought about saying something to Damon, but chose against it as she started to walk out of the library and to her room.

Liz noticed Stefan and didn't have to ask to know Elena was home safe. She gently put a hand on Stefan's arm before she continued her way.

* * *

When Liz got to her room, she put the box in the back of her closet and made sure it was covered. She closed her closet and started to get clothes ready for a shower. Liz's phone buzzed as she held the clothes in her hand. She pulled her phone out to see one of her ex's texted her.

"_They're alive"_ Liz found herself sitting on her bed in shock.  
'_After all these years...is there a chance they could be alive?'_ Liz asked herself, not sure if her ex was telling the truth or not. She took a deep breath and sent a text back.  
'_I'll be there tomorrow'_ Liz closed her eyes and took another deep breath to keep herself calm.

* * *

**_~ I wanted to figure out a way to involve Liz in the next chapter since Tyler wasn't in it, so I found a way to do that with the last scene of the chapter. The 'They' Liz's ex is talking about will be mentioned next chapter, but physically might not appear for a while. I won't reveal who they are...but let's just say they are a big secret Liz has kept from everyone._**

**_~ I have up to the mid season (By the Light of the Moon) planned for Liz and have some small ideas for episodes after that. Hopefully everyone is excited to find out what happens because I'm excited to share Liz's journey with everyone._**


End file.
